New Friends & Romances
by megamatchmaker
Summary: Set for during GoF. The friend of Cedric's father, Keifer Carlett, has moved back to England after his daughter, Samantha aka Sammi, begs him to. Love blooms between Sammi and Cedric, but like all beautiful roses, there are thorns along the road.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! This is a new story I just got an idea for last night as I went to sleep. Been working on it all morning. I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series. I own the Carlett family, and that's it! *sob*_**

**Ch.1 The Calretts Ced's POV**

"Come on Ced! The tent's just over there!" dad called over the sounds of the anxious fans. Today is the final match of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup- Ireland against Bulgarian, and lucky us, dad had got tickets for it.

As I was walking towards our tent, the multiple flashes of red and black, white and green wizzing this way and that, I wasn't really watching where I was going, and I accidentally bumped into someone and fell down on top of them.

"Ouch! Hey genius, watch where you're going!" I heard a girl say underneath me. Thanks to all my years and the practise of being Hufflepuff's seeker, I quickly rolled off her, and jumped lightly to my feet.

"Sorry about that," I said, holding out my hand. Here, let me help you."

Instead of accepting my hand, she pushed it out of her way and pushed herself. When she brushed her clothes of the dirt that she fell in, she looked up at me, and I swear, my breath got caught in my throat.

Standing in front of me had to be the most breathtaking girl I have ever seen in my life. Her dark brown hair had two purple streaks in it, and it fell down in soft and beautiful waves past her shoulders to end midback. Her lightly tanned skin was covered by a pair of dark blue jeans and a deep green top that had sleeves ending at her elbows. The top seemed to match her eyes so perfectly- those beautiful emeralds, that were so deep that they seemed to just keep going forever. I felt myself falling into their depts, drowning, and I never wanted to emerge.

"Look buddy, are you just going to stand there all day, gawking at me like some weirdo, or are you going to move?" she said as she glared up at me, her hand restly on her hips in fists. Wordlessly, I just stepped to the side. "Thanks," she said as she walked off. I'm sure that I heard her mutter "idiot" under her breath as she walked past me.

"Hey, what's your name?" I shouted to her, but I don't know if she didn't hear me or chose to ignore me, because she didn't respond.

"Cedric! Come on son! There's someone I want you to meet!" I snapped out of it when dad clapped me on my shoulder and started towing me to the tent next to ours.

A man, who looked as though he was my dad's age, was sitting on the small couch centered in the living room. As we entered, he stood up and I noticed that he was dressed in dark brown robes that matched his hair and his blue eyes were so dark, they seemed black.

"Amos! Thought you lost yourself out there," the man said as he walked over to us and gave my dad a simple hug, patting him on the back. Dad returned the gesture.

"Sorry Keif. I was trying to find Ced here. Cedric, this is Keifer Carlett, an old friend of mine from when I was in Hogwarts. Keifer, this is Cedric, my son."

I remember my dad telling about this man when I was younger. Mr. Carlett had been dad's friend since their first year at Hogwarts. Dad told me that once the had graduated from school, Mr. Carlett had moved to America, where he took up the title of seeker for the Flaming Flyers Quidditch team in California. (AN: I have no clue if this is an actual team from the HP series, or someone else's creation. If it is, I don't own it.)

I held out my hand formally, to which Mr. Carlett accepted. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Carlett."

"Oh please Cedric, call me Keifer. Any family member of Amos' is like family to me," he said as he gave me the same hug that he did my father. I was a little hesitant, but I did reutrn it. Then, we all took as seat in the living room.

"Keif, my friend, I forgot to ask. Why exactly are you back in England? I thought that you decided you wanted to stay in America," dad questioned.

"Well, I was, but my daughter wanted to come here for her last year of school. I guess it's my fault. I told her so much about Hogwarts that she became obessed about going there. And I couldn't just send her by herself all the way from California for just one year, now could I?" Keifer said.

"Your daughter? So you did get married after all?" dad asked. "And I thought you said that you were going to stay single for your whole life! You devil!"

"Very amusing Amos. But yes, I did get married. Her name is Jasmine. In fact, she's actually muggleborn. I met her not long after I moved to America. When I first saw her, I knew that she was the one for me," Keifer said.

Keifer continued on about how he had met his wife Jasmine, and with my constant questioning about how it was living in California compared to London, I began to lose track of the time after some point. All I know is that when I was interrupted by my dad, the sun was starting to set, which meant that we had to start heading to the stadium for the match.

"Hold on for a moment Amos. Samantha hasn't came back yet. I swear, that girl, she gets more and more like her mother everyday," Keifer said. "Ah, there she is. Samantha! Come her would you?"

I couldn't see who he was talking to over the crowd that was making their way to the stadium, but a few minutes later, I saw her and I froze.

It was that same girl that I ran into this morning! There was only one thing that was going through my mind at the time- _this is NOT going to go over well!_

_**So that's chapter 1! You like it? Love it? Hate it? PLZ review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again! Wow, two new chapters for two different stories in the same day! New record for me. So this chapter is Sammi's POV of chapter 1. Hope it's as good as the first one. I'm not sure if I plan to stick with her POv for the rest of the story or keep going back and forth with her's and Cedric's. I'll figure it out as I'm writing. But anyway..._**

**_ONWARD!!!!_**

**Ch. 2 Awkward Sammi's POV**

Ugh! I can't believe it! Today has just not been good. First off, thanks to my idiotic brother Eric, my alarm went off later then I needed it to. The little creep! Mom had grounded him for the whole summer because his marks from our last school were so bad; the class moron had done better then him. How pathetic! Now he decides to torture me more then usual. He even hid most of my things for today. If my 17th birthday had been a week sooner, I would have hexed him into the next century this morning.

When dad and I headed to the portkey- at 5 am for Merlin's sake!, dad got so lost with the muggle map that we went around in circles three times, and once was in a really muddy pond that was so deep, it came up to my knees. I also tripped a bit and landed on my hands and knees in the mud. So thankful I packed two extra sets of clothes and a pair of shoes. Dad finally gave me the map after that and I found the actual way there.

After the travel that makes you feel like a fish being yanked back on a hook every time, we arrived at our tent. You can bet that I sure as hell made a beeline to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror was NOT a pretty sight for me. My dark brown and purple hair was so badly knotted I thought I'd never get it untangled. My clothes were caked now in mud everywhere. I brushed my hair out until it was perfectly straight- which took a long time- and changed into my favorite green top and a pair of dark jeans. I also washed my hands and face for good measure.

"Hey dad. The bathroom's free now if ya need it," I told him as I walked out. He of course, was sitting on the couch, already changed into some brown robes and reading today's copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He looked up at me and said, "Thanks kiddo, but I'm good," before turning back to his paper.

Simply shrugging, I grabbed my iPod out of my bag, tucked it into my pocket, and then chucked the rest of my stuff onto the top bunk. I took my muddy things and shoved them into another smaller bag and threw that onto the floor. I slipped on my black converses and told my dad I was going out to explore as I walked out of the tent.

There were so many people walking around, either dressed in black and red or green and white, that it was like walking around in a terribly themed muggle fashion show. And I'm just minding my own business went SMACK! Some idiot collides with me and sends both of us to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey genius, watch where you're going!" I huffed out at the guy. He then quickly rolled off me and shot back up onto his feet. _Hmm, guess the guy's a Quidditch player_. I sat up and pain instantly shot into the back of my head. I snapped my eyes close and my hand went to massage the sore spot on my head.

"Sorry about that. Here, let me help you." He said. I opened my eyes again to see his hand was almost right in my face. I pushed it away from me and got up myself. I brushed off the dirt that was stuck to my clothes and looked up at him.

This guy was hot! His bronzy colored hair was sort of messed up, but still in a sleek sort of shape. His face was sort angular but still was really handsome. His eyes were a sort of blue-grey color that seemed to contrast with his hair. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a gold colored sweater that had a white line going across his chest with a beige jacket over it and he had his bag slung over his shoulder.

Now I was like any other kind of girl, I'd be drooling all over him and flirt so badly it isn't even funny. But I'm never like your average girl. Not to mention, this guy was kind of creeping me out with how he was staring at me. So instead, I stared at him angrily, with my hands on my hips, hoping I looked even slightly intimidating.

"Look buddy, are you just going to stand there all day, gawking at me like some weirdo, or are you going to move?" He didn't say anything as he just stepped to the side, his eyes never leaving me. "Thanks" I said as I walked past him. I also muttered "idiot" but I don't know if he heard me or not.

"Hey, what's your name?" Weirdo shouted at me, but I pretened that I was too far away to hear him.

After of an hour or two of walking around, I decided to head over to the edge of the forest beside all the camping grounds. I climbed up one of the trees easily and sat on a branch. I pulled out my iPod and popped in my headphones. Hitting shuffle, I pressed play and Within Temptation's _What Have You Done Now_ came blaring out. I smiled and leaned back as I slowly drifted off.

,:~:,

I opened my eyes only to shut them tight, shielding them from the bright light of the setting sun. _Wait! Setting sun?!_ I shot up to see that the sun was setting. That meant that the Quidditch match was going to start soon. _Shit!_

I yanked my headphones out and shoved them along with my now dead iPod and jumped from the tree. Then I shot off in the direction of my tent, hoping my dad was waiting for me.

I had to keep dodging people like crazy. I looked around but couldn't see dad anywhere. Maybe I should head to the stadium.

"Samantha! Come here would you?" I smiled as I heard dad's voice. I wave at him and made my way over. But as I got there, I noticed that he wasn't alone.

Standing next to him was another wizard that looked the same age as him, and next to him was- Weirdo! _OK! Now it's double shit!_

_**Well, that's chapter 2. How was it this time around? Better? Worst? Please review and let me know. Thanks!**_

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi again! Well, chapter 3 is now up. I've been working on this for the past 7 hours, so I hope it came out ok! I took spikeluver89's suggestion about the POVs fpr my story. Thanks a million spikeluver! It really helped! _**

**_Now let's get this show on the road!!!!_**

**Ch. 3 Quidditch Match & Death Eaters**

Ced's POV

I was waiting for Samantha to say something- probably to insult me again after this morning- but it never came.

"Hey dad!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around her father before looking over to me and my father. When she did, I noticed that her eyes flashed for a moment of annoyance, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Um, dad? Do you know these people?" she asked Keifer.

"Samantha, this is Amos Diggory, my closest friend from when I was at school. You remember me telling you about him don't you?" he said.

"How could I forget dad? You would tell me stories about how you were a rebel at school and how your friend was just as bad as you!" _Dad? A rebel? There is just no way that it's even remotely possible!_

"Hi. I'm Samantha, but everyone just calls me Sammi," she said as she held out her hand. Dad and I both shook it politely, but when I held her hand, I felt a strange tingling sensation.

"Hello Samantha. I am Amos Diggory as your father told you. This is my son, Cedric," dad said.

"Pleasure to meet you sure, but please, just call me Sammi. Only my parents call me Samantha," she chuckled.

"Well come on you lot!" Keifer said. "Let's get going! Don't want to miss the big game!" and with that, we started making our way to the stadium, dad and Keifer ahead of me and Samantha.

I slightly tapped her onto the shoulder, and she looked up at me. I only noticed now that the top of her head just passed my shoulders.

"Um, Samantha?" I asked.

"It's Sammi. And what's up?"

Um… I just want to say that I'm sorry. For this morning I mean. I really should have been watching where I was going. And really, I am extremely sorry for-"

"You're sorry? I should be the one who's sorry! After all, I'm the one who was basically biting your head off!" she laughed out. Her laugh was so contagious that I couldn't help myself from laughing right along with her.

"By the way, why didn't you 'bite my head off' when you saw me with your dad?" I asked, and a serious expression formed onto my face instantly. But not for Sammi.

"What? And ruin my reputation of being 'a perfect little angel' to my dad? Yeah right!" she laughed. Again, she got me laughing too.

"Hey, I heard that your seats are right next to me and my dad, by the way! Ain't that great?" she continued. I felt myself smile more when she said this. This was going to be a great day.

,:~:,

"Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked, huffing slightly. I knew that our seats were at the top of the whole stadium, but I have to admit, I was getting a bit tired too. But Sammi didn't even seem slightly exhausted.

"Well put it this way," I heard from below us, and I knew instantly that it wasn't someone I wanted to see anytime soon.

Mr. Malfoy was standing on the stairway below us, dressed in black robes, and his slime ball of a son, Draco was standing right beside him. What was even worst was how Draco was looking at Sammi- as though she were some sort of object that he wanted to own. I felt my hand tighten into a fist, anger swelling inside me, but as I opened my mouth, Sammi caught my eye and shook her head.

"If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Father and I are in the Minister's box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco boasted at us, and attempted to interest Sammi. _The girl is three years older then you idiot!_

Sammi's POV

"Don't boast Draco," I heard the man say as he hit his son in the chest with a cane that held a very realistic snake head. Something about them just screamed 'pain in the ass'. "There's no need with these people." Yup! Definite pain in the ass!

"My thoughts exactly!" I said, loud enough for them to hear.

"Samantha, that's enough!" dad scolded me, but the damage was already done. Thing one and thing two had already heard what I had said, and now they were looking at me like I was something disgusting on the bottom of their shoe.

"And who may this _charming_ young lady be, Weasley?" the dad asked Mr. Weasley.

"I am Samantha Carlett, _sir_. And you are?" I asked in a sickly sweet manner, obviously mocking him.

"Lucius Malfoy. This is my son, Draco," he answered. "Do enjoy yourselves, won't you? While you can," he continued before giving me one last glare and storming off, his son tagging along like some obedient mutt.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked Cedric. He, along with everyone else, seemed to hate the Malfoys.

"They're the Malfoy family. All of them have been in Slytherin for years, their egos are a real annoyance, and they are a disgrace to the wizarding world," he said.

"And they're the disgrace of the wizarding world because…?" I asked

"Death Eaters."

Now I officially knew that this family was no good. Death Eaters are a bunch of messed up bastards who followed Voldemort thirteen years ago. No, I don't start quivering with fear whenever I hear Voldemort's name. Instead, I start getting really angry. The guy killed so many people and even tried to kill a baby for Merlin's sake!

"Come on now! I told you these seats would be worth waiting for!" Mr. Diggory said as we finally got to our seats. I was stuck between the Weasley twins, Fred and George- who I've became really good friends with already- and Cedric. Dad was standing with Mr. Weasley and Cedric's dad, and everyone else- Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron- were all beside George. Or is that Fred?

"This is going to be so cool!" I shouted over all the noise.

"I know. I'm betting the Bulgarians will win easy," one of the twins said.

"Are you kidding me Weasleys?" I asked him as I turned to the twins. "I bet you four gold Galleons that Ireland beats your Bulgarian butt tonight!"

"You're on!" they said as they took my hands, shook them once, and turned back to the pitch.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm, and I was crouching down in my seat. Seven sets of green robes had zoomed through the spot where my head was only three seconds ago. I turned to see who had saved my neck, and saw Cedric staring at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Perfect. Thanks a million!" I told him as we stood back up.

"It's the Irish! There's Troy! And Mullet! And Moran!" the Weasley twins were saying as the Irish team flew up to the sky, and fireworks went off, making a leprechaun appear and it started dancing. Didn't last long though. I think I heard Fred saying that the Bulgarians were coming, and then the leprechaun exploded into red sparks, and the Bulgarian team flew into the stadium. I saw one of the team members doing some seriously sick moves while he was flying half way across the pitch.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That sis is the best seeker in the world!"

A huge picture appeared over half the audience of Victor Krum, Bulgarian seeker. He's ok, but I don't really like him all that much.

"Good evening!" I heard bellowing from somewhere in the audience. _The Minister. Great…_ "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!" he said as a small ball of bright light zoomed from out below us and commenced the game.

,:~:,

Ced's POV

The game finished a while ago. Bulgarian caught the snitch, but Ireland had scored enough points that they still won.

"HA! Told ya! Now pay up!" Sammi laughed as she held out her hand. The twins coughed up the money reluctantly- probably wanted to use it for more of their pranks junk. Sammi smiled as she counted the coins.

"Ok!" she said as she handed the money right back. The twins looked at her like she was bonkers.

"Why you giving it back?" George asked.

"I don't need it! Just wanted to see your faces if I won!" she said as we parted ways and headed back to the tents.

We arrived at the tents and again, headed back into the Carlett tent. Dad took one of the chairs and Keifer took the other, leaving the small couch or the floor for me and Sammi. I waited for her to sit down before I took my seat, trying to be as comfortable as possible without disturbing her.

"That was totally the best day ever Dad!" she said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it kiddo."

We just sat there talking for a bit, until we started hearing noises from outside.

"Must be the Irish getting their pride on! I'll check it out!" Sammi said as she got up and headed to the entrance of the tent. I checked my watch.

"Doesn't it seem a bit late to be-" I was asking but stopped as I heard a scream.

"Dad! Dad, we've gotta go! NOW!" Sammi screamed as stood there.

"What's wrong" dad asked her.

"It's Death Eaters! They're here!" she shouted as I felt the color drain from my face. The three of us shot up from our seats and ran out of the tent.

"Cedric, I want you to take Samantha and get back to your portkey now! Your father and I will try and help here!" Keifer said drawing out his wand and followed my dad.

"Dad, no!" Sammi screamed as she tried to race after him, but I wrapped my arms around her tightly and began to head to the portkey, towing her behind.

"Sammi, we have to get out of here!" I yelled at her, trying to keep my grip on her. Somehow, she was able to escape my grasp and she ran back to the tents, to the Death Eaters.

"Sammi, no!" I caught up to her and held on to her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"Cedric, let go of me! I can't leave my dad with those monsters out there! Let go!" she said as she struggled to get out.

"Sammi, your dad can take care of himself! And he's got loads of people helping him! Right now, we need to get going! I promise he'll be alright!" I yelled. She seemed to accept that because she stopped struggling and then we headed off to the portkey and headed to safety, all the while, I never let go of her hand.

**_That's chapter 3! It went way longer then the others. More POVs in 1 chapter means longer story. I actually liked doing it this way. I think I'll stick with it._**

**_Anyway, please read and review! Pretty please weith sugar and a cherry on top? :'(_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey there! New chapter coming through! Sorry it took a while. Writer's block. Anyway-_**

**_Let's go!_**

**Ch. 4 Hogwarts**

Sammi's POV

That night had to of been the worst experience ever! After the coolest Quidditch game ever and making plenty of new friends before school even starts, I was running for my life from a bunch of moronic wizards in capes and masks! Luckily, Dad is perfectly safe, but they weren't able to capture any of the Death Eaters before they could escape.

Mom had a fit that night. The moment my feet had touched the ground when Cedric and I got back to my place, she came running out the door and started squeezing the life out of me. She kept on thanking Cedric for taking care of me- what was I, three? I could have fought!

I kept in touch with Cedric before the first of September, sending him messages with Ash, Eric's beloved black barn owl. And everyday, Ash would come back, with the day's mail, and a letter from Cedric for me.

Anyway, I'm sidetracking. Time to get back to the present.

I was standing on the platform 9 ¾ with my parents and Eric. Eric was holding onto Ash's cage, and I had my arms wrapped around my little golden Labrador puppy, Tia. Now I know that dogs are not on the school list of animals that are allowed in Hogwarts, but I just can't seem to part from my beloved 'princess'. That's what her name means- princess.

All my things, along with Eric's, were already being loaded onto the train, but I kept my little travel bag over my shoulder. It's nothing special- just a simple muggle compact bag that has a black celtic cross on the side pouch and two zippers. In it though, I keep my important things; my wand- which is made of yew wood and unicorn hair-, my purple MP3 player, my small makeup kit, some little dog treats, and some wizard money. And my good luck charm- my Alchemy ankh necklace. At my last school, I was a chaser on our Quidditch team, and every game, I would wear my necklace and we alwats won.

I heard a train whistle and looked up at mom and dad. "Now Samantha," mom started, "I want you to look after your brother, alright?"

"Come on Mom! I'm not a little kid! I don't need Sammi to baby-sit me ya know!" Eric whined. I tried to stifle a chuckle at that. _Not a little kid? Acting like one's not very convincing, idiot!_

"I think that's enough son," dad butts in. Thank Merlin for that! Dad walked up to us both and hugged each of us, followed by mom- both hugged me awkwardly seeing Tia was still in my arms. "We'll miss you two," Mom said. Tia barked. "And you too Tia."

With that, I quickly climbed onto the train and waved to my parents until they became no more then a spot. Then Eric and I started making our way through the small isle, trying to find an empty compartment. I found one, but as I was about to open the door, I heard my name being called.

"Sammi! Over here!" I looked three doors down and saw Cedric standing there, already dressed in his school uniform.

Ced's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Sammi all day. I knew I was going to be seeing her soon, but I just couldn't get her out of my head. When I got to the platform, I looked around, trying to see her anywhere, but I couldn't. So I hopped onto the train and instantly found a compartment. I changed out of my normal clothing into my uniform.

I was walking out of my compartment, going to try and find where some of my friends were, and I saw Sammi three compartments down, about to head in. She looked as amazing as the last time I saw her. She was dressed in a pair of light jeans and a white top, a denim jacket tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled from her face to the side. She had a small black bag over her shoulder and in her arms was a little golden dog.

"Sammi! Over here!" I called to get her attention. It worked. She looked up and her radiant smile shined at me. I started walking over to her, but it was then that I noticed someone behind her.

He was about as tall as Sammi, given a few inches. He had really dark blue eyes that seemed very familiar and his brown hair was so messed up, it looked like he just woke up or something. The guy was dressed in black pants and a blue polo shirt. In his hands he held a large backpack and a cage that held a black barn owl.

"Hey Cedric!" Sammi said as she wrapped one arm around me. I returned the gesture, but I never took my eye off that guy. I reluctantly let go of Sammi and she must have seen me looking at him, because she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, sorry- my bad! Eric, I want you to meet Cedric Diggory. Cedric, this is Eric, my little brother."

"Hey! I'm only younger then you by one year Sam!" Eric exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that still makes ya my little bro, little bro!" she laughed, ruffling his hair a bit. They both started laughing and the dog started barking then.

"Oops! Sorry Princess," Sammi said as she scratched behind the dog's floppy ears. "Cedric, I forgot- this is Tia, my little puppy princess. Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, real cute," I said as I reached out my hand to Tia. She sniffed at it for a couple seconds before she started licking it. I laughed and reached behind her head, affectionately petting her.

"Wow! She seems to like you. Usually she just growls at strangers and bites at them if they even try to touch her!" Eric said. "It took her six months to even warm up to me!"

,:~:,

We were all sitting in my compartment, just joking around, and talking about simple things. A nice old witch had just come by asking if we had wanted anything sweet. Eric got Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some sort of fizzy drink. The boy sure could eat! Sammi got a bottle of pumpkin juice and a couple pumpkin pasties. I guess she likes pumpkin. And I got some Fizzing Whizzbees.

"So Ced," Eric said to me. "I gotta ask- do you have a thing for my sister?"

Sammi started choking on her pumpkin juice, coughing terribly from the sudden lack of air, and I started patting her on the back, trying to help. Once she was done, she smiled at me before turning to glare at her brother. He just looked at her sheepishly.

"Well I um- Well I mean-" I stumbled over my words. Sure, I shouldn't have any problem with a little brother, but what if Sammi didn't feel the same way? But how could she really feel that way anyhow? I mean, she only met me almost a week ago.

"I think we're almost there," Sammi piped up, seeing how awkward the situation was. "Eric, we need to get ready." She then placed Tia off her lap and onto the seat between us. Tia shot up onto my lap and nuzzled her head into me. I chuckled slightly and scratched her head lightly.

Sammi reached into her little bag and pulled out her wand and stood up, Eric doing the same from his backpack. With a flick of their wrists, their jeans and shirts turned into the school robes- both supporting their house symbol.

Sammi's POV

"You two aren't in the same house?" Cedric asked us. I looked back at him, seeing him sitting there with Tia in his lap, looking happy. It's really surprising. I've never seen her act like that to anyone except me so quickly.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "Eric's suppose to be in Gryffindor with the Weasley twins, and of course, yours truly will be in... Hufflepuff, I think it's called."

"You too? What year?" Cedric asked.

"Seventh, of course! I'm going to be seventeen in two days after all!" I chuckled.

"Really? I didn't know that." "Well it's true!"

The train finally came to a stop. I grabbed my bag and Tia and all three of us hopped off. Then someone came over to take Tia to the school, and after a lot of convincing, I got them to agree to let me bring her with me.

Cedric, Eric, and I all walked over to the carriages- which looked like they were going to be pulled by themselves- and Eric quickly climbed in. But Cedric stood straight beside the door and formally held his hand out for me to take. I actually giggled a bit- something I would never really do- and accepted, letting Cedric help me into the carriage. Then he hopped in after me and shut the door as the carriage started moving. As Cedric was about to sit beside Eric, Tia caught his robe sleeve and tugged, making him sit beside me. She barked happily and jumped off my lap and sat between us, curled up into a little ball.

I chuckled before I let out a small yawn. I looked at Eric and saw that he too was tired, but he had already fallen asleep, snoring loudly. _I feel sorry for the guys sharing rooms with him_ I thought as my eyes started drooping. I remember feeling something wrap around my shoulders before I drifted off.

**_Chapter 4 done! What do you think? As good as the others? Not as good? Let me know please!_**

**_BTW- If you want to see pictures of some of the things from the story, email me and let me know. Email address s on my profile._**

**_PS Picture of Eric will be up on my deviantART page. To see it, look at the link on my profile page._**

**_Thanks! PLEASE read and review!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi again! I just finished typing up this new chapter a few minutes ago._**

**Ch. 5 Triwizard Tournament**

Sammi's POV

I felt someone shaking my shoulder a bit and I could distinctly hear someone calling my name, but I just shrugged it off and curled closer into the soft warm body beside me- _Wait a minute! 'Soft warm BODY'?!?!_

My eyes snapped open as I shot upright, smacking my head into something. "OUCH!" I yelled at the same time as someone else. I looked up to see Cedric holding his chin in pain. I heard laughing and barking as well, and saw that Eric was clutching his sides, trying to breathe and Tia was beside him, looking at Cedric and me with her evil puppy glare. _Must have woken her up._

"Oh gosh Cedric! I'm SO sorry! I'm such a klutz!" I kept rambling as I tried to help him.

"It's ok. After all, I've had a lot worst then this," Cedric said letting go of his jaw and smiling down at me. "Being captain and seeker on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team involves that."

The coach came to a stop then, and we all hopped on out, Tia wrapped in my arms once again. When I looked up at the school, I was sure that my jaw had dropped to the ground and even went six feet under.

Dad had told me that Hogwarts was a really amazing place, but this castle was beyond amazing! It looked like it went on for miles, and with the moon peering out behind one of the towers, it looked even more majestic then I ever dreamed. The only thing that was messing it up was the dark clouds that were rolling in.

,:~:,

The great hall was really cool. It was really big, holding the four really, _really_ long tables for the houses of the school and the teachers' table. I couldn't see the ceiling because of the spell that was placed on it that it would reflect the sky outside, and even if it wasn't, I don't think I would have been able to see through the hundreds of candles that were floating above us.

Eric had met up with the twins as we were walking in, and headed off with them after hugging me and petting Tia. I tried to convince them as much as possible, but the teachers said I wasn't allowed to bring Tia with me into the great hall. And no surprise that when they tried to take her so they could bring her up to my room, Tia started growling at them and even tried to take a snap at the potion teacher, Professor Snape. _Good girl_ I thought. I heard that Snape was an annoying, no good, lazy, no-fair pain in the ass. I wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my mind either.

"How about I bring her up to the common room Sammi?" Cedric asked me. I instantly agreed to that. At least I know Tia would be ok with him around her, so I placed Tia in his arms. "Wait right here. I'll be back in a moment."

Ced's POV

I ran up to the Hufflepuff common room as fast as I could, and Tia was moving around in my arms, her floppy ears moving around as she tried to take in all the sites of the castle.

Eventually I got to the entrance and after saying the password, I walked in. I walked over to one of the yellow couches by the fireplace and placed Tia on the cushions.

I then took out my wand and cast a spell on the fireplace, and a small netting appeared in front of it so Tia would try to jump in. Then I turned back and muttered another spell and a dog bowl appeared, filled with some dog food.

"Here you go, girl. Now, say out of trouble, alright?" I asked her as I knelt beside the couch. Tia barked happily and licked my face, and with a pat on the head, I walked out, heading back to the great hall.

I got back and Sammi was still standing at the doorway, but I noticed that she wasn't alone.

With her was Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch captain. I had heard that he had been held back a year after failing most of his classes and for vulgar behavior to the girls of the school, he was suppose to be expelled. But somehow, he was just held back a year. And it seemed that his behavior hasn't changed, I was seeing red as I saw how he had his hand wrapped around Sammi's waist, and from the looks of it, she wasn't happy about it.

"Flint!" I heard someone shout angrily, only to realize that it had been me as I stormed up to them. They both turned their heads to look at me; Flint as though I was some pathetic bug and Sammi as though I were some hero.

"Hello Diggory," Flint started. "How was your summer? Anything interesting happen?" I felt rage flood me when I noticed he was still holding Sammi tightly to him.

"Get your hands off her," I growled at him.

"No, I don't think I will. I rather like her this way," he said as he turned to smile at Sammi. But what she did next really surprised me. She spat into his face before she grabbed the arm around her and spun out, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Listen asshole. I'm going to make this as simple as possible- you keep your hands off me and leave me the hell alone, or I swear to Merlin, you will regret _ever_ meeting me! Understand?" Sammi hissed into his ear. When he didn't answer her, she pulled his arm up higher. "_Understand?!_" she asked again. She didn't wait for an answer, but pushed him roughly into the great hall.

"Wow. Please remind me to never get on your bad side," I said as Sammi turned to look at me. "And where on earth did you learn to do that?" I asked. I noticed also that the first years had already been sorted into their houses.

She simply shrugged as I led her to the Hufflepuff table. "Well, Quidditch training helps… and seven years of muggle self-defense classes aren't bad either!" she laughed at the last part, as though it were some private joke.

I sat down as Professor Dumbledore rose up for his usual announcements.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Everyone turned to the doors when they started opening, to see Filtch, the old caretaker, come running ridiculously up to the teachers, huffing heavily.

"This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen- Yes what is it?" Dumbledore stopped his announcement to take to Filtch. They started whispering, and then he said "Tell them to wait. Wait."

"So… Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event- the Triwizard Tournament." Everyone started whispering once this was said.

"The Triwizard Tournament? Is he serious?" Sammi asked excitedly.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools in a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is elected to compete. If chosen, you stand alone, and trust me when I say; these contests are not for the faint-hearted.

"But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their head mistress, Madame Maxime."

Sammi's POV

The doors opened again, and about twenty girls dressed in blue robes came walking in. They kept stopping to sigh at everyone, and to be perfectly honest, it was really bugging me. And their head mistress was _big_! The woman had to be _at least_ nine feet tall!

Once the girls finished their fancy little entrance and everyone clapped; mostly the guys- although I noticed that Cedric wasn't watching them at all. Instead he seemed to be looking only at me. I turned back to Professor Dumbledore, and I felt a serious blush appear on my cheeks. The clapping and cheering finally died down and Dumbledore continued.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Dumstrang, and their head master Igor Karkaroff!"

Now about twenty guys dressed in dark brown fur jackets and hats came in. Their performance was much better then the Beauxbatons prissies. They used cool break-dance moves and at the end, they made a phoenix out of fire.

,:~:,

The meal was great. A little disturbing at the point when ex-auror, Alastor Moody, appeared, but everything else was good. Professor Dumbledore told everyone about how dangerous the tournament is, and that almost made me second guess myself. Would I _really_ want to participate in something like that? It depends on how interested I was about it all. Eternal glory- wouldn't mind it. The extra money- wouldn't mind it either. But possible death- not liking so much!

"After due consideration, no wizard under the age of seventeen shall put forth their name in the Tournament. That decision is final!" Bartemus Crouch told everyone.

The whole place went in an uproar! I even heard the twins complain about it. Yay though. My birthday is in two days, so I can still enter. Luckily, Dumbledore got everyone to shut their traps after the shouting got really loud. I still have a bit of a headache from colliding with Cedric back in the coach.

With a wave of his hand, the large statue thing beside Dumbledore sort of melted to reveal a large goblet of some kind, with blue flames erupting from it.

"The Goblet of Fire. Any student who wishes to submit themselves for the tournament, need only to write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

**_Chapter 5 finished! Yahoo!!! :)_**

**_Now I need your help again. Should I make it that Sammi gets chosen for the Tournament instead of Cedric- like the amazing story "Down We Fall" by HeadstrongNozomi (you rock Headstrong!), or not bother with something like that? I wouldn't want to try and take away the amazing story from HeadstrongNozomi_**

**_And if Sammi isn't going to be chosen, should I still write the whole Champion selection thing, or just move on to around the first task or the Rita Skeeter interview in Cedric's POV?  
_**

**_Let me know! PLZ Read and Review!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi! It's me again! Well this is Chapter 6. Also, this is probably going to be the latest update that I'm going to be writing in a while. School's starting up for me in 3 days and it's my final year of high school so I really need to work hard this year! I'll still update, but it'll be a good while between the updates._**

**_Anyway, I don't want to bore you with all that lame stuff. I'm just going to enjoy my final days of summer as much as possible!_**

**_Yeah so I decided to just keep it as Cedric being chosen, not Sammi. Also, I really, REALLY didn't want to have to write the whole selection thing cause I think that would take too long. So I just decided to skip it. Also, I will be going back and forth with things from the movie and from the book. Mostly the movie though._**

**_Let's get this chapter started already!_**

**Ch. 6 Rita Skeeter**

Sammi's POV

Well, the champions were selected. For Dumstrang, Bulgarian-seeker Viktor Krum was chosen. For the queens of sissies- some girl named Fleur Delacour. To some it up- blonde, french, and total bitch. When I was walking in the halls yesterday morning heading to the great hall, she bumped into me, and my books toppled to the floor from my bag.

_"Vatch vere you are going!" she sneered at me. She may look sweet, but I can so see her horns through all that I thought as I gathered my things and shoved them back in my bag._

Also, I don't know how the hell it happened, but some how, along with the dear Cedric Diggory as our champion, Harry Potter was chosen as well! Everyone thinks that he cheated somehow and got his name in, but that's impossible. Dumbledore had made an age-line around the goblet, and there is no way Harry would have done something like that. He's too nice a kid.

Speaking of the school, not only has everyone been thinking that Harry cheated, but now they're rubbing it in his face. You see, that little ferret, Malfoy, had started making a bunch of stupid buttons that say "Support Cedric Diggory- the REAL Hogwarts champion!" in bright red, and when you press the button, the writing turns green and says "POTTER STINKS!"

Now everyone- except me and most of the Gryffindors, like my brother Eric- are parading around school wearing them. I've heard Cedric ask his friends not to wear them, but they don't listen.

,:~:,

It's been almost a week now, and I'm still getting hassled about those stupid buttons. 'Why aren't you wearing one Samantha?' 'You supporting that cheat, Potter?' _Come ON people! Learn to act your age, not your fucking shoe size! It's pathetic!_ I kept thinking. When my herbology class ended, I kept thinking _Thank Merlin I've got free class now, or else I'll go fucking insane._

I was passing by the hallway that leads to the dungeons- where slime-ball-Snape teaches his potion classes- about to head off to the common room, when I heard sniffling. I headed down the passage and when I turned the corner, I saw someone huddled in the corner, her face hidden in her arms, muffling her sobs. I recognized it to be Hermione Granger with the bushy brown hair.

"Hermione?" She tensed up as I called her name.

"Go away!" I heard. But it sounded more like "gof avay!"

"Hermione, it's me- Sammi. What's wrong?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from me.

"Leaf me awone!"

"Hermione, come on. I can tell something's wrong now what is it? Come on kiddo, please?" My pleading worked because she raised her head, and I saw why she seemed upset.

Her top front teeth, which I had noticed were only slightly larger then your average teeth- had been cursed and were now growing at an alarming rate- they were past her collar and were continuing to grow.

"Oh gosh Hermione! Who did this to you?" I asked enraged.

She looked down at her feet. "Malvoy," she sobbed. _The little bastard just doesn't know when to get lost, does he? _I thought. Sighing, I took out my wand.

"Hermione, I'm just going to reverse the spell, ok?" I asked. She nodded eagerly, and with a flick of my wrist, her teeth went back to their original size. Smiling at her, I tucked my wand back in my pocket and removed a handkerchief.

"Come on, dry your pretty little eyes," I said. She accepted the cloth with a smile and rubbed at her eyes.

"Don't worry about that little creep. I promise you, he will get his just desserts," I said as the plan already started forming in my head. She looked my appalled. _Guess she's a 'foolow-the-rules' girl_.

"You're not going to get yourself in trouble because of me, are you?" she asked.

"No. If there's one thing I learned from my dad, it was this- if you're gonna pull a prank or scheme, make sure you leave no clues to trace," I chuckled. "Come on, up we go!" I helped her up onto her feet. As she grabbed her bag I said, "But I do have one favor to ask if I do this for you."

"Oh no! I am NOT getting involved with this! I'll stick to Malfoy humiliating me, thank you very much!" she yelled.

"Relax! I'm not asking for your help with this. I just want you to do something for me," I said. She seemed reluctant, but she nodded her head.

"I want you to stop hiding behind your books and studies. You're a nice girl- you have as much beauty as you do brains. And trust me, that's a lot!" We both laughed at that. "But you keep hiding yourself, and that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. You don't hide the pretty of the world- you have to show it off!" I finished.

I wasn't expecting what happened next. I was expecting her to tell me _I_ was being stupid or something like that. Instead she hugged the living daylights out of me! I laughed, but returned the gesture. Then I patted her shoulder and we walked off in different directions- Hermione to her potions class and me to the common room. Tia was waiting for me in my room when I got there.

_I wonder what Cedric's doing_ I thought as I stroked Tia's tummy and stared into the fireplace.

Ced's POV

Half way through my herbology class that I had today, the third year Gryffindor- Colin Creevey- came in and said that I was to be excused from class. Apparently Mr. Crouch needed all the champions.

I headed to the castle, Colin tagging along behind, asking constantly about the tournament. Now I know how Potter feels about it. I don't blame Potter about the selection thing, but I am slightly upset about it. After all, it was my chance to have the Hufflepuff house win something, but with him around, it would be a bit harder.

I finally arrived at the room. Fleur and Krum were already there, along with Mr. Crouch, Mr. Olivander, Professor Dumbledore, and the other head professors. I also noticed so was the infamous reporter- Rita Skeeter.

"By Cedric! I need to go get Harry now!" Colin said and he was off.

,:~:,

The meeting was the longest hour I've ever had. After the dozens of pictures taken by Skeeter's photographer, Mr. Olivander began inspecting the wands of the champions.

"Yes. Nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood, and containing… dear me," Mr. Olivander said bewildered.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela. One of me grandmuzzer's," Fleur told him. I figured that she had to be part Veela. After all, her blond hair seemed a little too light for it to be normal.

It continued like that. After inspecting all of them, Mr. Olivander said that the wands were all in perfect condition.

"Professor Dumbledore, would it be too much if I interview your champion students?" Rita Skeeter asked the headmaster.

"Well I don't see any-"

"Oh lovely!" She cut him off and dragged Harry first into the broom cupboard in the corner.

After twenty minutes, they both finally emerged- Skeeter looking as though she found the coop of the century, and Potter looking like he could use the killing curse on her.

"Now Cedric, your turn," she said sweetly. I got up from the couch I was sitting in and walked over. As I passed by Harry, I heard him say "Be careful what you say. She'll twist it." I nodded my thanks and walked in.

"You don't mind if I use Quick-Quotes Quill do you?" Skeeter asked me. "So Cedric, here you are- seventeen years old, and competing in a very dangerous tournament against three other students- one of them younger then you and has seen death more then once. Are you concerned?"

_This woman sounds like Cho Chang!_ I thought.

Cho Chang is a fifth year Ravenclaw student. She may be beautiful, but that's all she seems to care about. She has been trying to get me to ask her out, but I would never do that in a million years! I knew instantly that she only likes me because of my popularity. She's always laughing at everything I sat- even what isn't funny-, and I've seen how she acts around her friends. She thinks that any guy will fall for her instantly. I'd rather NOT!

But kept my face neutral. "Not really. I just want to try and win the tournament for Hufflepuff. I think we deserve a bit of victory ourselves for once," I said honestly.

"Alright. So you are prefect of your house, and seeker and captain of you house's Quidditch team, is that correct?" I nodded my head at her. "The girls must be coming at you in waves then! I think the main question my readers want to know is this- are you single or is this golden boy no longer on the market?" Skeeter pestered.

I wasn't expecting this. Now I was nervous. Should I lie and say that I am dating someone? If I do, she'll try to find out. And if I say that I'm not dating, then that'll make things worst! And should I even mention that I like Sammi, without actually saying it's Sammi? I decided to be completely honest.

"Well, I am not dating anyone at the present time," I started.

"I'm sensing a bit if a 'but' there. Does that mean you may be dating soon? Is there someone you're interested in? Who is she?" Skeeter pestered. I snapped.

"Alright- listen! No- I'm not dating. Yes- there is someone I'm interested in. No- I will NOT tell you who she is. And I thought this interview was supposed to be about what is happening with the Triwizard Tournament, not my personal life. So if that is all you're going to bloody ask me about," And with that, I stormed out the cupboard.

,:~:,

I walked downstairs to the Great Hall, eager to get away from that bloody room and that annoying excuse of a woman. I headed over to my seat, not even acknowledging the people who were talking to me, and flopped down on the bench.

"Rough day?" Sammi asked me.

"The worst!" I growled as I started loading my plate with some food.

Sammi giggled, then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Well, maybe this next bit of entertainment might brighten your day." I shivered as I looked at her bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. A scream erupted from the Slytherin table and I turned to see what happened. Malfoy was screaming at the top of his lungs. At least, I think it was _his _lungs.

Malfoy was standing up, what looked like pumpkin juice spilled over the front of his robes. But with each passing second, he started changing. His greasy blond hair was growing longer, he was shrinking a bit, and his voice seemed to be becoming a higher pitch then it already was.

And before you knew it, Draco Malfoy was now a girl! Everyone laughed as Malfoy made a dash to the doors, and laughed even harder when he/she tripped over his/her robes. Snape walked after Malfoy and hauled him/her behind him as they headed to what my guess was the hospital wing.

I looked back at Sammi to see that she had turned to look at Hermione Granger as she walked to the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave her a thumbs up before taking her seat at the table.

"What was that all about?" I asked Sammi.

She simply shrugged at me, her beautiful smile brightening the whole hall. "Oh, it's nothing!" she said as she began to eat.

**_Chapter 6- finito! Now if any of you are wondering about Sammi's part where she's talking with Hermione, I just want to say that I wanted to give her a sort of older sister/motherly affection sort of vibe going on. And as for Cedric- well, we always see him as the calm, golden boy kind of guy. I thought it would be interesting if he lost his temper for once._**

**_PLZ READ & REVIEW!!!!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi!_**

_**Been a while since I last updated, but I've got a good reason- started up my final year now for school. Wrap that in 1 sentence- teachers rock, love my classes, everything's perfect in life.**_

_**I've been working on this all day, so let's get this chapter started. Again, I don't anything of the Harry Potter world unless it involves the Carlett family.  
**_

**Ch. 7 The First Task**

Ced's POV

I don't think I could have been anymore nervous in my life. The first task was less then a week away, and I still had no clue about what to do. Sure, thanks to Potter, I found out that the first task involves dragons. But I still can't figure out what to do with it. I've even been up late at night, trying to figure it out.

But there is something good that I've got out of this- I've been spending more time with Sammi. She's been staying up late with me, helping me with my homework and the task.

_Flashback_

_"I give up!" I exclaimed, roughly shoving my Potions book shut. Sammi jumped. She pulled out her headphones from her ears, turned off her iPod, and turned to me._

_"What are you talking about Ced?"_

_"This stupid assignment, that's what!" I snapped at her._

_"Whoa there, buddy! Take a chill pill. Just cause you're stressing about everything, ya don't need to bite my head off!" she shot back at me. I closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose._

_"You're right. I'm sorry." I opened my eyes and looked over to her._

_"Hey it's no prob," she said as she put her books back in her bag. Suddenly, she looked at the broom cupboard in the corner of the empty common room, and I noticed that there was a gleam in her eyes._

_"I got an idea," she said as she got up and headed over to the cupboard, where she extracted two brooms._

_"What are you doing?" I asked her as I got up. She smiled as she tossed a broom at me and walked over to a window._

_"_You_ have been working too hard. You need a bit of fun!" she laughed before jumping on her broom and kicked off out the window. I smiled as I followed her out._

_End Flashback_

,:~:,

"See those ones over there?"

"Yeah."

"See how they make a hippogriff?" Sammi asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I looked more closely at the stars. It was the third time this week that we had flown around the school a couple times before I chased Sammi to the Quidditch pitch. Now we were just lying on the ground, making shapes out of the stars.

It felt so right to have Sammi beside me. It was like… words can't even describe how I feel when I'm near her. At first, I thought I had just liked her as a friend, but now, I can't get her off my mind. I close my eyes- she's there. I go to sleep- she's always the main part of my dream. I haven't really been thinking about the Tournament lately, but I don't care. Being around Sammi just seems to take away all my problems- like there is nothing in the world except the two of us.

"Hey Ced?"

"Hmm?"

"I was reading the Daily Prophet the other day you know…" Sammi started.

"So? What about it?" I asked. Annoyance starting to bubble inside me at the mention of that bloody thing.

"Well, I read that article about the Triwizard Tournament, and it said something about you liking someone. Is it true?"

I was thankful for the darkness. It hid my blushing face. And also, this was NOT the way I want to tell her how I feel. "Umm, no. No- I don't really like anyone here. It was just something I said to distract Skeeter," I said, hoping she'd by it.

"Oh," Sammi said as she sat up.

"Why'd you ask me about that, Sammi?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing!" She sounded a little too cheerful when she said that- like she was forcing it. I was about to ask her about it, but she cut me off. "Come on, we need to get back to the school. And by the way, I just learned how to help with the dragon- distract it." Then she just grabbed her broom and flew off, leaving me far behind.

,:~:,

Well, it was the day for the first task, and I was quite a mess. I was losing track of my school work, I've been working later then usual practicing transfiguration- but worst of all was that Sammi was hardly talking to me anymore. Was it something I said?

Mr. Crouch had already made us draw from the small sack which dragon we were to face, and I got the blue-grey Swedish Short-Snout. It looked vicious, but it was nothing compared to the Hungarian Horntail that Potter got.

"Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may-" Professor Dumbledore said, but Mr. Filtch had already launched the cannon.

Sammi's POV

The cannon had sounded and I watched as Cedric was the first champion to come out. I was sitting halfway up the stands, but somehow, I could see every single thing as though I was in the pit myself.

Suddenly the Short-Snout sprung up from behind Cedric, and it's roar started shaking the whole stadium! Cedric was only just able to dodge the fire that dragon spewed out as he ducked behind a large boulder. He kept on ducking behind boulders, trying to get near the nest of eggs, but the dragon kept getting in the way. Then he shouted something I couldn't hear, and another rock turned into this huge brown dog, which caught the dragon's attention. That was all Cedric needed.

He ran to the nest filled with dragon eggs and that one golden eye. He would have gotten out of this task with only a couple scratches- if that stupid dragon hadn't changed it's mind and left the dog. It shot another ball of fire at Cedric and it hit him.

"CEDRIC!!" I heard screaming, only to realize that the screaming was coming from me. I didn't care to watch as the dragon wrestlers got the dragon under control. I jumped out of my seat and headed down to the champions' tent, where they were carrying Cedric off to.

"I'm afraid you can't come in Miss," one of the medics said, but I didn't listen. Instead I just pushed past him and headed over to Cedric's bedside. What I saw made me start to cry.

Cedric was alive, thank Merlin, but he looked really bad. His champion uniform had been torn in places and burned in others, and all along the right side of his face, it looked like a really nasty shade of burned red. His right eye was shut, but the other was looking at me.

"Oh, Miss Carlett. Perfect, you can help me with Mr. Diggory here," Madame Pomfrey said as she came to the bed, holding a bottle of some orange paste. "Would you please help Mr. Diggory site up?" she asked. "Sure," I said as I walked closer to the bed and helped Cedric sit up. Once that was done, Madame Pomfrey got to work, and Cedric and I kept quiet the whole time.

Madame Pomfrey was almost finished spreading the paste over Cedric's burnt skin when they then brought in an unconscious Viktor Krum.

"Oh dear. Miss Carlett, would you please finish helping Mr. Diggory while I attend to Mr. Krum?" she asked me. I simply nodded as she handed over the paste and cloth to me and walked out of the room. I moved to sit down on the bed beside Cedric and continued to apply the paste.

"Cedric I just want to-" "Sammi, I want to say-" Cedric and I both started. I laughed slightly at this, but stopped.

"Ladies first," Cedric said to me.

"Cedric, I want to say I'm sorry. I was a real bitch to you. I guess I was just upset about…" I trailed off. How am I supposed to tell him?

"Upset about what?" Cedric asked me. _Come on Samantha! It's now or never!_

"Well, you remember the other night when I asked you about the article?" I said. Cedric nodded slowly, like he was nervous. "Well, I was hoping that you did like someone. Even as just a 'friend' like, not 'girlfriend' like."

"Actually, I lied about what I said," he said. I looked up at him to see his grey eyes staring intently at me. "You see the thing is Sammi, I do like someone?"

"Oh?" I whispered. "Yeah, I do. Sammi, I like-"

"How does it feel now, Diggory?" Madame Pomfrey asked from the doorway. I jumped back from Cedric- I didn't realize that I had been so close to him- and stood up.

"I feel better, Madame Pomfrey, thank you," Cedric politely answered.

"Alright then." And then she just walked off, leaving Cedric and I in a seriously embarrassing situation.

"Well, I better go back to the-" I said as I made my way to the door to follow Madame Pomfrey out.

"Sammi, I really like you!" Cedric exclaimed at me. I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I asked as I spun on my heel to look him in the eye. He was rising up from the bed, with a load of difficulty, I might add.

"Cedric, no! Sit down, you goof!" I said as I rushed back to his side, trying to make him sit down. Instead, he wrapped me in his arms, with mine stuck in between us, my hands resting on his chest. He raised his right hand to my face, and laid his hand on my cheek lightly.

"Sammi I like you- a lot. At first I though it was just a friendship thing, but now, I feel like I could have known you for years. I really do like you, and I really hope that you like me too," he said looking in my eyes.

I felt a smile spread on my face and before either of us could realize it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, placing my lips on his.

I've dreamt of kissing Cedric for a long time now- in a romantic moonlit park to simply in the common room, but I never thought it would be like this.

After what felt like days- possibly even months- I pulled back enough to look at Cedric. He seemed really shocked about what I did, but not in a bad way. Actually, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked him. His smile grew- if that were possible- before he picked me up and twirled me around, both of us laughing happily. When my feet touched the ground again, it wasn't for long since Cedric lifted me up in his arms again, shutting me up with a passionate kiss.

**_Yay! They feel the same way about each other! But of course they would- I'm writing this story. So what do you think? Like it still? Not as much as you use to? PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! Read & Review! I'll even take flames- though I don't really like them._**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi! I know I've been really behind with updating this story, but I've been working on my new Twilight fanfic. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm posting now.**_

_**Ok, here's the disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter world. I own anything that involves Sammi and her family- that means the animals, her family's jobs, etc. If it has something to do with the Carletts, then it's mine.**_

_**Ok, let's get this thing started!  
**_

**Ch. 8 Hogsmeade**

Sammi's POV

The news about Cedric and me being an item spread through the school like wildfire. The girls were so mad at me about getting the hottest guy of the school, and I don't know why, but the guys were pissed at Cedric for getting me.

"Because you're smart, kind, beautiful, and absolutely prefect," Cedric keeps on telling me that, but I don't really believe him. I mean, how on earth could I- Sammi Carlett- be _beautiful_? I don't think those words go in the same sentence.

But it's been great. Already, we've been dating for about a month, and I've never been happier. But I was only wondering about one thing- just how long would my happiness last?

,:~:,

It's November now. The weather's getting cooler, days shorter too. I wouldn't have noticed from my place in the common room. Again, after an exhausting day of classes, I had planted myself on the couch beside the fireplace, my copy of the Phantom of the Opera on my lap, my iPod playing 'Miracle' by Cascada. I had already shed myself of my school robes for a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt that had the words 'Weird Sisters' written in white. Tia had already crashed beside me on the couch, curled up in a ball on my purple hoodie. Anyway, one minute I was reading about how Raoul and Christine were talking about running away, the next, there were two hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" that wonderfully familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Is it my handsome boyfriend?" I asked. The hands left my eyes and as I started turning in my seat, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, picking me up. I squealed- yes, squealed- as I was spun around before being set back down on my feet.

"Wow! I guess someone's happy to see me," I laughed. Cedric smiled before he leaned in, kissing my lightly on the cheek.

"Of course I'm happy. Who wouldn't be?" he said as he pulled me back onto the couch onto his lap. Tia was awake now- thanks to me laughing- and barked happily as she jumped up into my arms. She turned to each of us and gave us a kiss.

"Hey Tia. How are you girl?" Cedric asked as he removed one of his arms around me and petted her on the head. Tia barked again, lapping up the attention she was getting.

"So what were you up to, Cedric?" I asked. He turned back to look at me.

"Well, let's see. I was still trying to figure out that bloody screeching from that egg, I finished all my homework, and I was also planning on asking my girl out on a date this weekend."

"Oh, really?" I said with amusement clear in my voice. "And where exactly were you planning on bringing her?"

Cedric caught on. "Well, I was planning on bringing her to Hogsmeade village on Saturday, but that's up to her," he chuckled, but I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Well, I hope you two have a great time then," I said, pretending to sound hurt. I got up and stood with my bad to him for added affect.

"Oh gosh Sammi. Please don't be angry with me! I was talking about you!" He was basically begging now. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw this broken look on his handsome face. And I couldn't have stopped myself from shaking with laughter even if I wanted to. I burst out laughing, clutching at my sides.

"Cedric, you should have seen your face! You are so gullible!" I laughed. But Cedric wasn't amused.

"Oh, now you're going to get it," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye before he started chasing me around the common room with Tia.

,:~:,

Saturday came a lot faster then I thought it would. I woke up and saw that it was only 11 o'clock, but the sun was up so that meant that it was morning. My alarm clock died during the night, and if I didn't hurry up and get ready, I would be late for my date with Cedric.

Jumping out of my bed, I ran into the bathroom and washed quickly. Running back in the room, I noticed that all the other girls were already gone as I grabbed a pair of thick, black tights and put them on under a denim skirt, and tugged on a burgundy-wine colored, long sleeve turtleneck sweater. Grabbing my wand, I muttered a spell and my hair dried instantly. I stuffed my wand into my pocket and grabbed a jacket and scarf, running out of the common room to the Great Hall.

Ced's POV

I wondered what was keeping Sammi so long. I looked down at my watch again, seeing that it was 11:20 am. I hoped that nothing happened to her. As I was about to get up from my seat to go find her, I saw Sammi dome running into the Great Hall.

"Hey Cedric!" she said as she came closer. "Sorry I'm late! My damn alarm clock died last night, and I slept in!"

"No worries. I was just about to go find you actually," I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

,:~:,

The ride over to Hogsmeade village was peaceful and pleasant. After all, I had Sammi beside me, so how could it not?

Speaking of Sammi, she seemed amazed by the small village here. The first shop that she wanted to go into was Junko's joke shop, where we found the twins.

"Hello, Sammi girl! Cedric!" I think it was Fred that greeted us.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Sammi said as she looked over their shoulders to see a sack filled with green dung bombs. One of the twins looked around and saw no one around us.

"We're planning on setting these off in Snake's office tonight," he whispered as he held up the bag.

"Don't do that!" Sammi whispered at them. She walked over to a tray willed with a brown version of the dung bombs the twins had. "Use this kind. They smell way worst! Snake Brain will be trying to get rid of the smell for weeks!" she laughed.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Hello? You're talking to the girl who is the daughter of Keifer Carlett, second greatest prankster of Hogwarts ever!"

"'Second'?" the twins asked.

"Well, yeah. The greatest pranksters ever were the Marauders, duh!" she said as though it were the most obvious thing.

"Who?" I asked. Sammi and the twins looked horrified.

"You've never heard of them?! They were only the greatest ever! James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew- though Petey wasn't really a prankster. More of a target," she said.

"James Potter? As in Harry Potter's dad?" I asked. Sammi nodded before she took my hand and dragged me out of the shop, yelling a "bye guys!" over her shoulder to the twins.

"Man, I so don't want to be there when Snape catches the twins. He'll give them so much detention, their _kids _will have detention!" Sammi laughed.

"What did you mean by the Marauders? Were they actually a real group?"

"Yeah they were, but they were really secret. Hardly ever did anything and got caught. Dad told me about them when I was little. He said that he and your dad would always pull pranks too, but the Marauders were always better at it," she said.

,:~:,

We walked around the shops for a bit before we headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer.

"Come on Cedric! Tell me where you went. I was only looking at those jelly skulls in Honeydukes for a sec, and then you were gone!" Sammi said. I just smiled at her before I held her seat out for her. She huffed, an adorable scowl on her beautiful face, but she did sit down. I kissed her cheek and went for our drinks.

Sammi's POV

_Man, Cedric's been really weird today_ I kept thinking while I was waiting for him to come back. I shrugged out of my jacket and yanked the gloves off my hands, but still kept the scarf hanging around my shoulders. As I hung my jacket over the back of my seat, Cedric came back with the drinks.

"Here we are, milady," he said as he placed the drink in front of me.

"'Milady'? I didn't know we jumped back in time," I joked as I took a sip, the rich, warm flavor feeling like heaven in my throat.

"Well, I think it would be," Cedric said as he placed a long, thin package wrapped in brown paper on the table. I looked at him oddly, but he just gestured to the package. I picked it up and torn the paper off gently and saw a long white box. I opened the box, and needless to say, I was stunned.

Inside was a solid heart pendant with a pure amethyst stone in the center, surrounded by swirling engravings in the silver metal. I turned the necklace over in my hand and saw the words 'forever, my love' engraved on the back in an elegant writing.

"Oh Merlin, Cedric! Where on earth?" I exclaimed as I looked up to find him gone. I jumped slightly when two hands came in front of me and gently plucked the necklace of my hand and secured it around my neck.

"Happy three month anniversary," Cedric said as he turned me around to kiss me. I returned it fully. When I pulled back, I noticed that Cedric had picked me up from the chair and sat in my place, pulling me on his lap again.

"Sammi, can I ask you a question?" Cedric said.

"I think you already did, but you can ask another," I teased. Cedric just laughed at my joke, but he quickly turned serious again.

"Will you go with me to the Yule Ball this Christmas Eve?" he asked. He looked so scared that I thought he would have fainted or something. I thought about teasing him like I did the other day when he asked me out, but I didn't want to be mean.

"Nothing would make me happier Cedric," I said before he pulled my head down and kissed me again.

_**Another chapter now. I hope you liked it. I will be jumping back and forth now with this story and my other one- My New Life & Old Pain- just so you know, so not all my updates will be this.**_

_**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's been a while! Been kind of busy again with my other story, and I've got a new idea set up. Anyway, the usual...**_

_**Disclaimer- Only own the character Sammi and her family. Anything from Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's!  
**_

**Ch. 9 The Yule Ball**

Sammi's POV

With each day getting closer to Christmas and the Yule Ball, it became easier to see all around the school. Guys would be chatting with their pals, wondering which girl they'd take to the Ball, and all the girls would either be spending their time in class looking through fashion magazines for a dress, or they'd be flirting with some guys to be asked to the Ball- namely a Triwizard champ.

"They're doing it again," I grumbled into my porridge on Friday morning. Well it is suppose to be porridge. To me, it looks like puke. I don't know why I was eating it.

Cedric looked over at me. "Who's doing what?" he asked.

"You know who and what Cedric! Those girls keep staring at you!" I hissed as I looked over at the group of Ravenclaw girls, who were completely ignoring me and continued giggling in Cedric's direction. Cho Chang was one of those girls, and I hated her to the core. There were so many times that I saw her trying to flirt with Cedric, but it didn't work. That doesn't mean that I'm not angry with her.

"Sammi, are you jealous?" Cedric asked me with that grin of his on his face. That grin always makes my bones feel like they turned to mush and make me feel lightheaded. I felt my cheeks burn slightly and I ducked my head down again, muttering a "maybe".

To my surprise, Cedric picked me up from my seat and set me on his lap. Then in front of the entire school- teachers and all- he kissed me totally senseless. I heard cheers from across the room and saw at the Gryffindors table that the Weasley twins and my brother whooping. Cho Chang and her little friends all looked like they were ready to tear me to pieces and feed them to their owls.

"You know, you are every adorable when you're angry like that," Cedric said when he pulled away from the kiss. I just blushed harder and he laughed before he got up from his seat and ran out of the Hall, with me in tow.

,:~:,

"…for you to put your best foot forward, and I mean that quite literally. Because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance," Professor McGonagall said in Transfiguration class later that day. The desks in the room were all gone and chairs were lined up on both sides of the place; guys on one side, girls on the other, and on McGonagall's desk was a seriously old looking record player. I noticed that it wasn't my usual class these. Along with the seventh year Gryffindors were some of the younger students from both that house and mine, and I saw my brother sitting beside Harry at one end of the row, along with the Weasley twins and Cedric.

As soon as McGonagall had mentioned the word 'dance', all the guys started groaning-except Cedric- and all the girls around me started whispering anxiously. _Come on! For Merlin's sake, get a fucking grip!_ Finally, after McGonagall got everyone's attention again, she had Fred and George's younger brother Ron come up and demonstrate how to actually waltz before she put everybody into partners.

"May I?" Cedric said as he came up to me and bowed, holding out his hand. I laughed lightly but I did curtsy and accepted and let him lead me out to the 'dance floor'. I think I'm looking forward to Christmas this year.

,:~:,

Ced's POV

I was up in the dorm room, and I kept fixing and rearranging my black dress robes every few minutes. Dad had sent them over two weeks ago, and I've had them hanging away from everything else in my closet with a plastic bag covering them. I wanted tonight to be perfect for Sammi, and I was determined to make that happen.

"Come on mate!" my friend Jacob said as he clapped me on my back, almost knocking me into the mirror in the process. "I know that you're obsessed with that Samantha girl, but I don't get why. I would have figured you more of a Cho Chang type of guy." As soon as I heard that, I whirled around and decked him upside the head.

"Sammi is a thousand times better then Cho. She's nice, she's courageous, she doesn't take anything that people say from anyone, and she has the purest heart that has ever been known to man!" With that said, I left the room and headed down into the common room to wait for Sammi

I know it's rather ridiculous, but I couldn't help but think of different things can could have happened while I was waiting for Sammi. _Had she decided to not go to that ball after all? Had she been waiting for me and got fed up and decided to go with someone else?_ Then I heard the door to the girls' dormitory open and I heard the sound of paws hitting stone. I looked to see Tia running down the steps, and I bent down to catch her as she came charging towards me, and when I stood back up to see Sammi, I'm surprised that I didn't drop the poor creature. I know that my jaw had hit the floor.

I always thought that Sammi was beautiful, but tonight… There are no words to describe how she looked. The purple streaks she had in her hair were gone, and it was twisted into gentle curls pulled back from her face. The dress that she was wearing was a lavender satin material that hugged to her body perfectly and reached to the ground. It had no straps or shoulders to it, but had a wrap made of the same material that wrapped around her arms, and the necklace I gave her was around her neck. She had no makeup, and she didn't need it. Samantha was an angel tonight- _my _angel, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Wow Sammi! You look… wow!" I breathed as she came down the steps. She laughed and walked up to me and straightened out my bow.

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself there Cedric," Sammi said. I reached up and grasped her hand in mine, placing a kiss on the back and causing that wonderful blush to appear. I smiled as I let go of her hand and reached into my coat pocket. "I have something for you. And a little something for Tia as well."

"Funny, 'cause I got you something too," and Sammi pulled a small parcel from behind her. We exchanged our gifts and Sammi scooped Tia out of my arms, obviously wanting me to go first.

"I thought that we said no gifts to each other," I stated at her.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you followed _that_ rule," Sammi countered. I chuckled, but I did remove the paper from the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a brand new copy of the book _Quidditch throughout the Ages_. My old copy was in really back condition after I loaned it to my pal Christopher during the summer. It came back to me with a lot of doggy eared pages, the spine was broken. And pages were falling out. _What had done with it? Threw it at a hippogriff?_

"Thanks Sammi," I said as I placed my hand on her neck and kissed her.

"You're welcome." She looked down and with one hand, was about to open one of the gifts when I stopped her.

"Open the one for Tia first." She did, and when she saw what it was, she let out an 'aww'. It was a baby blue dog collar with metal bone studs along the center of it. The actual tag was the shape of a crown the word 'princess' engraved.

"Princess, look! Isn't it cute?" Sammi asked the dog. Tia barked happily and reached up from Sammi's arms and licked at my face. Once that was done, Sammi opened up the gift for her, and I heard her gasped. I had given her my mom's rose ring. The ring was made of white gold and in the center of the rose bud was a sapphire. Mom had given sent it to me at the beginning saying to give it to the girl that I love.

"Merlin, Cedric! I can't take this!" Sammi said, but I cut her off by raising my hand and taking the box from her. I removed the ring from it and placed in on her finger.

"Yes you can," I said as I placed a kiss on her hand again and then pulled her in for another. When we broke apart, I raised my arm out formally, and Sammi laughed before she placed Tia onto the couch and took my hand.

,:~:,

The Great Hall was decorated in white and icicles, with the usual enormous trees along the walls covered in fake snow. When we arrived at the Hall, I saw that the other champions were already there. Sammi ran over to Hermione, who was Victor Krum's date. Funny, I didn't figure that he was Hermione's type.

"Wow Samantha! You look wonderful!" Hermione said as she pulled back to take a proper look at Sammi's dress.

"You too Hermione!" Hermione did look rather nice tonight. Her brown hair was straightened and pulled on top of her head in an elegant pile, and she was dressed in a very nice shade of periwinkle blue.

I looked over to the others and saw that Fleur was with one of the Ravenclaw boys from my Potions class, and I saw Harry with his date, Ginny Weasley. I chuckled to myself- I knew that they would wind up together. I've known it since the Quidditch World Cup this summer.

,:~:,

"Tonight's been amazing," Sammi sighed as we danced around the nearly deserted dance floor. I knew that it was probably past midnight by now, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't want tonight to end.

"You can say that again," I whispered into her hair.

"Tonight's been amazing," Sammi joked. I simply laughed at her before twirling her around the floor. We accidentally bumped into a small alcove that was near the wall, and I looked up.

"What is it?" Sammi asked me. I simply nodded my head up to the piece of mistletoe hanging directly over our heads and smiled. Sammi grinned back and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. _Merry Christmas, my love._

_**Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and every other holiday that there is!**_

_**PLZ R&R and I'll consider that as my b-day treat! Thanks!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	10. AN

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters lately! I haven't had any time to for a long while. It's my final year in high school and I had to seriously concentrate. Anyway, my exams are done now, and all I have to worry about now is my prom at the end of this upcoming week.**_

_**But back to business…**_

_**- I will try to post a new chapter for my story 'New Friends & Romances' within the week.**_

_**- I promise to wrap up the twilight story I'm working on, 'My New Life & Old Pains' in the next three to four chapters.**_

_**- For 'Welcome Back… Not', I actually need a little help with that, so if anyone might have some ideas or suggestions for it, please tell me.**_

_**I've also got some new story ideas that will be coming at a later date. Sorry again that I'm making you wait so long.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone! Just like I promised- a new chapter before the end of the week. Feels good to get this done. I've been trying to figure out how to write this one properly for the past couple of days. Anyway, like always, I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. That's all J.K. Rowling's work (grumble grumble.) I do own the Carlett family and anything that is tied directly to them- pets, friends, family, etc. ENJOY!

* * *

**_

**Ch. 10**

Sammi's POV

"Mr. Diggory, may I have a word with you?" Professor Moody asked Cedric as he gathered up his things. It was Thursday afternoon, and we just finished up the last class of the day. Everyone was excited for the second task, which was on Sunday, and they rushed out of the room, probably wanting to try to get through the essay that Professor Snake-head gave us yesterday. 2 scrolls on the subject of the Living Dead draft! Can you believe it? 2 scrolls!

Cedric looked over at me as I slung my book bag over my shoulder, giving a slight huff as I felt the full weight fall on me. "Why don't you go back to the common room? I'll meet you there, alright?" I nodded my head and pecked him on the cheek before dashing out of the room.

When I got back to the Hufflepuff common room, I ran up to the girls' dormitory and dumped my bag onto my bed. Tia came skidding out from underneath the bed, jumped up onto it and plopped down on my bag. I leaned down to pet her on her head and she immediately started licking at my face.

"Hey Princess! How are you girl?" I asked the pup and she just barked happily at me. Shaking my head, I stood back up and walked over to my closet and pulled out my black turtle neck sweater and tugged it on over my school uniform. Then I picked Tia up in my arms and brought her with me to the common room and plunked down on one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

"Man, this week is just one hell of a killer Tia," I told the small puppy, who looked at me with that adorable, confused face. "Professor Snake gave us that huge assignment, Moody's been practicing with us on how to resist the imperious curse, and Cedric's got the second task, and he still doesn't know what the clue means! I'm really worried for him Tia."

"Well, you don't have to worry for much longer," Cedric said from behind me, causing me to practically jump a foot into the air.

"For Merlin's sake Cedric Diggory! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me! And what do you mean?" I said to him- well, more like yelled, but what's the difference really?

"Language Samantha," Cedric pretended to scorn me, but the amusement in his eyes gave him away. "And I meant that you won't have to worry so much. Professor Moody told me what to do."

"Really?" I asked as he sat down beside me. "I thought that the teachers weren't allowed to be helping the champions. Whatever- so what did he say?"

"He told me to take a bath," he simply answered, and I looked at him like he could have grown two extra heads.

"'A bath'? Are you kidding me?" I asked him, seriously confused by what that old bat of a wizard was talking about. "No, he said to take the egg with me and to put it into the water," Cedric answered.

"Well, you have fun with that!" I said in a really goofy voice as I turned back to Tia and began to play with her.

"Feeling like joining me?" I looked over at Cedric in actual shock, but I couldn't have missed the amused look that was still in his eyes from before. And of course, being the little mischief witch that I am, I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Cedric Diggory! Who the hell do you think I am?" I nearly shouted at him, gaining a few stares from the younger students that were just coming in. It was all I could do to stop myself from cracking up when Cedric started turning bright red.

"Merlin Samantha, that's not what I meant!" Cedric stammered as he tried to redeem himself.

I simply stood up and walked over to the entrance, leaving Cedric sitting by the fireplace. Before I had walked out, I turned to look over my shoulder and said, "I know that Ced. I was just messing with your head!" And I ran out of there like a bat outta hell, laughing my head off as I heard Cedric snap out of it and ran after me.

Later that night, we went up to the prefect's bathroom and I have to say one thing about that place- WHOA! The room was humungous! Hell, I'm sure you could have fit a 5 ½ room apartment in there and still have enough space to have a small party. Also, the tub was really crazy, with at least ten or twenty different taps and all that.

"You ready?" Cedric asked me and I noticed that he had on a pair of dark green swimming trunks, showing off his amazing six-packs. _Thank you, Quidditch! _I nodded and pulled off the hoodie and sweatpants I was wearing to show off my black bikini set with the dark purple flames.

,:~:,

Friday was here, and Cedric and I were heading to Care of Magical Creatures class. I shivered and tugged my cloak tighter around me.

"Why the hell does it have to be so damn cold?" I complained as the wind picked up a bit. My teeth were chattering so bad, I think the giant squid in the Black Lake could probably hear it.

"Well, what exactly do you expect, Samantha? After all, it's only February," Cedric grinned as he pulled me closer to him, rubbing my arm to create some heat.

"I know that Cedric. It's just that I'm still not use to the weather being this cold! California chick, remember?" I asked as I pointed a gloved hand to myself. "I can't help it if I'm use to weather that lets you wear tank tops and shorts almost all year long!" He chuckled and kissed my hair, and I grinned as I looked ahead. "Hey look. It's Hermione and Harry."

"Hang on a minute Samantha," Cedric said, pulling me to a stop. Nearly fell on my ass in the process.

"What's up?" "I just want to go tell Harry about the egg. You know, as a way to make it even for his help with the dragons," Cedric explained. So I just stood to the side of the bridge while Cedric went over to talk with Harry.

"Hello Carlett," I heard someone say. I turned around to see Cho Chang with her group of lackeys trailing behind her.

"Hi Cho," I said, literally having to force the venom out of my voice before speaking. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually, there is," she stated as she got up in my face. "You can dump Cedric so that I can have him for myself!" she hissed, spraying spit onto my cloak. She practically looked like a rabid dog.

"Now look what you did Cho," I talked down to her like she was a little kid. "You know it's really impolite to spit. Not at all lady-like." I wiped off the little bit of it off with the back of my glove and wiped it on the ledge.

"Listen here Carlett," Cho said as she pointed a finger in my face. "I don't know why Cedric would find interest in you, but I swear to Merlin that you'd better just-"

"What's going on here?" Cedric asked as he came up beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively.

"Nothing Cedric," I said, never removing my gaze from Cho's. "Cho here was just leaving, actually. Isn't that right Cho?" She didn't answer me, but instead just huffed and walked off with her 'friends' rushing after her.

"What was that all about?" Cedric asked me as we continued walking to class.

"Honestly Cedric, it was nothing important. Just Cho being Cho," I waved it off, but it didn't convince him.

"Well whatever the case may be, I still worry about you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on! We're gonna be late!"

,:~:,

Ced's POV

I woke up late the day of the second task extremely nervous. I clue in the egg was that something I would truly miss would be taken and I had only one hour to find it or else it would be lost forever. Also, Samantha had helped me figure out the rest- that the merpeople in the Black Lake had taken it and it would be underwater. Luckily, she also taught me how to perform a proper Bubble-Head charm. What would I do without her?

That's what had me so worried. Is it possible that they took Samantha as the thing I would miss most and hid her somewhere? Just the idea of her being in danger had a block of ice forming in my stomach.

I quickly dressed in my swim trunks with a yellow shirt with my name stitched on the back- courtesy of my lovely girl- and tugged on some warmer clothes before heading down to the Great Hall. When I got there, I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find Samantha anywhere.

"Hey mate," Jacob greeted me as I sat down and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice with a rather shaky hand. "What's the matter with you?"

"Have you seen Samantha at all?" I asked him, worry creeping throughout my entire being.

"Yeah mate, I did. Professor McGonagall had to see her this morning. Probably about some assignment or something along the lines of that," he said calmingly. It did the trick. If she was with McGonagall, then there had to be nothing to fear.

After a quick breakfast, I had to head to the Black Lake for the task. There were large platforms set in the middle of the Lake and already more then half of the schools were there waiting. I shrugged out of my coat and sweats and lightly jumped up and down so I wouldn't be too cold.

"Put that in your mouth," I turned to see Professor Moody tell Harry, who ate a rather slimy and revolting green plant. The poor guy looked ready to nearly vomit as soon as he did. Then I heard the cannon sound and quickly dived into the murky waters performing the charm.

I felt very disturbed as I followed the same singing noise that I'd heard from the egg the other night. It was melodic but at the same time haunting. Also, merpeople were known for being very bad tempered and very dangerous when threatened. Hopefully, I would just be able to finish this task as quickly as possible.

Eventually, I found myself to be in a large underwater city with seaweed and other water plants wrapping around the stone buildings. I looked around and in the middle of the city was something I'd really rather not have seen.

A large statue of a merperson was placed in the very center of the city and there were four people tied tightly to it in seaweed, all of them in a sort of deep sleep but still breathing. I recognized Ginny Weasley by her fiery red hair and Hermione Granger was tied next to her. Beside them was another girl who looked no more then eight years old or so, with a mane of silver colored hair. I guess that she must have been a little sister of Fleur's. But the last person tied there was the last person that I'd hoped to see there- Samantha.

I quickly swam over to the statue, placing my hand on Samantha's cheek. I couldn't tell if it was cold due to the freezing water or from the spell placed on her, but I didn't care. I wanted to get her out of here now.

I undid the straps on my leg that my wand was secured in and shot a Diffindo charm at the binds around her. As I was about to start carrying her up to the surface, I saw Harry come up to the rest of the treasures. I tapped at my watch with my wand, signaling that he had to hurry up. I guess that he nodded because before he could, I was already swimming away with Samantha in tow.

Eventually I finally made it up to the surface, and as soon as we broke it, the spells disappeared. Samantha was coughing out the water from her lungs and gasping for oxygen.

"Samantha, are you alright?" I asked her worriedly as I started pulling her to the nearest platform.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Same old Samantha. Never wanting to show weakness no matter what.

I lightly pushed her up the ladder, where some of the other students were draping towels over her shoulders. They gave me a bath robe and a couple of towels as well, but I took the towels and draped those over Samantha too. Then I pulled her protectively close to me and rubbed at her arms through the layers of fabric to warm her some more.

The next two people to come up were Krum and Hermione. It was rather odd to see Krum's head turn back to its original form from the half-shark he'd done. IT was then that I noticed Fleur was already on the platform before me, but the little girl was nowhere to be found.

"Jacob, what happened to Fleur?" I asked him.

"She got caught by Grindylows. Never got past them and had to quit," Jacob told me. It sort of made me feel somewhat better. I'd been the first one out successfully, but I was worried for Fleur's sister.

Then I saw Ginny and the other girl break the surface of the water. Fleur was down at the ladder helping her sister out of the lake as fast as lightning, leaving Ginny to get out herself.

"Here Ginny," Samantha said as she held out her hand to the third year, who gratefully accepted with a smile. "Where's Harry?" she asked as Ginny was given a towel.

"Harry? He's down there?" Ginny asked worriedly as she looked back to the murky water. Just as he shot out of it and onto the platform, sputtering and choking on the water. "Harry!"

"Hey Ginny," he said just before he was bowled over by the little girl. "It's alright. I'm fine… I'm fine…" he kept telling her and stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

"Attention!" Dumbledore yelled as his voice was magnified. It rather hurt my ears. "The winner is Mr. Diggory!" All my mates started cheering for me and Samantha gave me a kiss on the cheek. "…Mr. Potter would have finished first if not for his determination to not only rescue Ms. Weasley, but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber."

"Way to go there mate," I held my hand out to Harry, who accepted it. "You did a good job down there."

"Thanks Cedric. You did pretty well yourself." That was how I truly became friends with Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Here ya go! That's it for today's chapter! Sorry if it seemed a little bit short, but please cut me some slack. After all, prom's in two days, I'm not exactly sure what I'm planning on doing right after that- going with my friends, hanging out with my family, or maybe have some me time- and I've got a lot of other stuff on my mind. A nice review would be a really great graduation gift for me.**_

_**Thanks! 3**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hey everyone! So I'm finally updating again. Right now I'm in the college's library, which has terrible wireless BTW. The point is, I had some free time, so I started working on this. Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer- Don't own HP, blah blah blah, only own Carletts, blah blah blah..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ch. 11**

Sammi's POV

The school was practically buzzing with gossip. Either it was about how Bartimus Crouch was killed on school grounds or his body disappeared, the blossoming relationship of the new couple that was Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, or about the final task.

Personally, I haven't been in much of a chatty mood. Especially with what I've been seeing in my dreams lately. I keep seeing a graveyard of some kind with one large statue over a grave with the name 'Riddle'. The statue was of the Grim Reaper, with his scythe raised in one hand. And in the dream, as I get closer to the headstone, the statue suddenly moves and wraps the handle of the scythe around my body, pinning me to it. My back's turned and I can't see what's going on behind me, but I see a flash of green and hear a thud by the grave. When I turn my head to see what happened, I wake up. All in all- not something that's a good conversation.

I just can't help but feel like something really bad is going to happen. It's like a gut-wrenching, heart-in-throat, ready-to-be-incredibly-sick feeling. I sent a letter to my parents about it, and they told me it was just nerves because of my boyfriend being in the tournament. Maybe they're right, but why didn't I feel this bad before with the other tasks? Right- during the first one he wasn't my boyfriend and I was out cold for the second one. So other then my parents, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Cedric.

So these past couple weeks, the security systems for the school were a bit tighter since the Crouch thing. Even Dumbledore was more uptight about everything. I decided to keep a closer eye on my brother since, and that at least helped my nerves a bit. But no matter what I did, that terrible feeling just wouldn't go away.

,:~:,

So the final task was tomorrow night, and I was sitting in the common room with Cedric, watching the flames dance from my place in Cedric's arms.

"What's the matter?" he asked me, and I broke my gaze from the flickering reds and yellows. His face was concerned, and thought I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything that I've been experiencing these past few weeks, I kept my mouth shut. Tomorrow was a really big day for Cedric, and I didn't want him to occupy his mind with my problems and get himself hurt.

"It's nothing. Honestly, I'm fine. Just thinking," I answered.

"You never just think Samantha. There's always something behind it and when it occupies you enough that I have to repeat myself more than once, it tends to be pretty big. Now what is it?"

"Nothing! Why can't you accept that?" I started yelling as I got up from the warm confines of his arms. My outburst was attracting a lot of attention from my fellow students, but I couldn't care less.

"Because I want to know what has you so bloody tense, that's why!" Cedric shot back. This was just starting to annoy the hell out of me, and I needed to end it quick.

"Look, nothing is wrong alright? I just happen to be thinking about a lot of different things at the same time, so-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, don't bother trying that with me!" I never heard Cedric sound that upset before, and truth be told, it was starting to scare me. "For the past month all you've ever done is stare off into space! And I've heard your dorm mates talk about how you wake up in the middle of the night, screaming! So don't tell me that everything is alright because it for sure is not!" When I didn't answer, he threw his arms up. "Fine then! Be that way! See if I care! Why do you have to be so stupid at times?" That there felt like a slap in the face.

"'Stupid'? You think I'm stupid?" I could feel the tears in my eyes faster then I even thought possible. It looked like he only realized what he had just said because I saw the remorse in Cedric's eyes shine when he saw my tears. When he went to talk though, I cut him off.

"You know what Cedric? You can take back your stupid necklace and ring, because I sure as hell am not keeping them! We're through!" I yelled as I broke the chain around my neck and pulled off the ring on my finger before chucking both at his head. The only reason that they didn't hit him in the head was because he caught them. Then, while he was still stunned about what I did, I ran up to the girls' dorm and slammed the door shut. Then I flung myself onto my bed and yanked the curtains closed.

Eventually, I fell asleep exhausted from all my crying, but my sleep didn't last me very long.

I had that dream again, but this time, it was different. This time, there were two other people. I couldn't see their faces, and I'm not even sure that they could see me. There was a cauldron placed in front of the grave and I could hear and smell the fire crackling underneath it. The smell that came from inside it was so bad; I pulled the collar of my sweater over my nose and mouth.

"Where are we?" I heard one of the others ask, but instead of answering him, his friend started yelling. I turned away from them when I heard the sound of stone on stone and looked at one of the crypts was opening. This little hunched figure came limping out of it with a bundle of cloths in their arms.

"Kill the spare!" I heard hissing, then there was a flash of green, and I woke up, drenched in sweat.

,:~:,

I got ready for the day fast, tugging on a quick pair of jeans and a sweater. I strapped my wand onto my arm so it was hidden by my sleeve and ran out of the room.

I had thought about talking with Cedric; tell him the truth, but I didn't do it. I was just way too mad about it all. Plus, I wanted to go see Dumbledore about my dream. Maybe he could figure out what was going on.

"Miss Carlett, might I have a word?" I stopped running to the Great Hall to see who was talking to me.

"Oh, sure thing Professor Moody."

Ced's POV

I felt like such a git for last night. I went to see Samantha the first thing the next morning, but her dorm mates said that she had already left. When I looked for her in the Great Hall, I couldn't find her anywhere. I asked if anyone had seen her, but they all told me no. I would have asked Eric, but I didn't in case he heard about our fight last night.

"Will you all please make your way to the stadium, please? Champions, please follow me." I had no other choice but to follow Professor Dumbledore along with the other Champions to the tent that was set up outside.

Dad was waiting in the tent along with the headmasters of the three schools. He kept on bragging about how his son was so great and that he was positive that I would win the tournament. In the beginning, I would have liked the idea. Now I just wanted this to be over with, whether I won or not.

Eventually, we walked out into the stadium- Dad causing more of a ruckus than necessary- as the champions took their positions. Dumbledore instructed that the cup was placed in the center of the maze, and that there would be dangerous things in the maze that could very much change us. Then Harry and I were allowed into the maze first, followed by Krum and Fleur. As the wall of branches and leaves grew behind me, the sound of cheers and the band music grew fainter until there was nothing but the sound of my breathing to be heard.

I walked around for what seemed like hours, trying to find the cup, and I ran to a lot of things- a giant Sphinx that gave me a riddle, a Blast-Ended Skrewt that I barely missed being burnt by, a large mountain troll, and a couple others. The worst was the Boggart that took the image of a dead Samantha. That had me nearly traumatized. Not to mention, the walls kept closing in every few minutes and nearly killed me at one point.

I felt that I was getting closer after some time, but as I was going to turn around one corner, I heard a scream. It sounded like Fleur. I ran back where I came from to see if I could try to help her, and I came around to see Krum pointing his wand at Harry, who was kneeling down at the bottom of one of the walls.

"Get down!" I shouted as I shot a stunning charm at Krum. Harry dove for the ground, and I ducked behind a hedge narrowly avoiding the curse Krum shot at me. It missed and my spell hit its mark, sending Krum flying backwards and unconscious. I don't know what came over me, but I was very close to almost cursing him badly. Luckily for me, Harry stopped me.

Then I remember pushing him off me and running off in a direction, Harry right behind me. I saw the cup ahead, and it became a race to get there first. There were vines and branches that kept pushing out in front, trying to stop us, and I felt some roots wrap around my feet. I lost my wand when I fell, and tried to get away but the roots and vines were too tight.

"Harry!" I pleaded for him to help me. For a minute, I thought he was about to curse me, but instead he shot a shrinking spell at the bindings around me, and ran to help me rip them off. After, I tried to catch my breath.

"For a moment there, I thought you were going to let it get me," I confessed.

"For a moment there, so did I," he answered.

"Some game, huh?" "Some game." Then I felt a large gust of wind and looked down where we came from to see that the walls were closing in again. "Move!" I started pushing Harry ahead towards the cup.

"Go on, take it. You saved me! Take it!" I urged him to grab the cup.

"Together! One, two, three!" As soon as my fingers grasped the handle, I felt myself be pulled back like a fish on a hook. It lasted for a second before I was flung onto the ground and rolled, the cup flying from my hand. I looked around me and saw that Harry and I were transported to a graveyard. We got up and started looking around, trying to see anything that could tell us where we were.

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup. Now!" Harry exclaimed as he walked by one of the graves. Before I could ask him what was happening, I heard the sound of stone grating and turned to see someone limping out of one of the crypts. "Cedric, hide!" Harry said as he tugged on my sleeve and pulled me behind one of the grave marks.

"Stop your squirming, you stupid girl!" a voice that sounded less intimidating spat. I heard the girl whimper and cry and looked through the bush beside the grave to see a short man dragging her behind him by the hair.

"Go to hell, you jackass!" the girl screamed back at him before yelling in pain as he gave another hard yank at her hair. The force of the tug was enough that it had her fling into the tomb that Harry was examining before. I knew that girl by the sound of her voice.

Samantha!

* * *

_**So there it is! Sorry it took so long for that! Been busy.**_

**_PLZ R&R!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12! Finally!_**

**_Usual disclaimer. Not even mentioning it._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ch. 12 The Graveyard**

Sammi's POV

'What the hell am I doing here?' I thought to myself. 'I remember heading to Professor Dumbledore's office before the final task, then Professor Moody said he wanted to talk to me, and- Oh no.'

"It's not really Alastor Moody at Hogwarts, is it?" I asked the guy that just dragged me out of the crypt- who looked an awful lot like some beat up mouse. He just nodded as he cast a spell that tied a root from around the tombstone he threw me at to my right arm, keeping me in place as he kept fussing around the cauldron in front of the… in front of the Grim Reaper grave mark. 'Just like the one in my dream.'

"So what do you want from me? What the hell could I possibly have to do with- with- well, whatever the fuck it is that you're planning?" He didn't answer, but sort of cowered at my screaming. "Are you even listening to me?" I shouted at him.

Instead of answering me like I thought, he pulled out an old, battered looking wand and pointed it at one of the tombstones not far from me. I heard grunting and turned to see Harry Potter floating across the ground before being held by the Grim Reaper with his scythe at his neck.

"Harry! You OK?" I asked him. I heard him grunt out a response, but I couldn't make out what he said.

"Do it! Now!" I heard hissing from a bundle of cloth that Mouse Man had brought it over to the cauldron before dropping something small, pale, and slimy looking into it. It almost looked like a body; I nearly gagged.

"Bone of the father, unwillingly given," he muttered as he levitated a long bone from the ground under Harry's feet and set it on fire before dumping it in the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," I closed my eyes and turned away as soon as I saw him pull out a silver dagger from his jacket. I heard him scream as he cut off what I believed to be his hand and dropped it in. "And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." I looked back over to see him push the dagger into Harry's forearm and draw some blood before dumping that in too.

The smell that was coming from the cauldron was terrible! It smelt like burning flesh before it grew to a large fire. I had to shield my eyes from it since I was so close. When the fire died down, I looked up to see a man dressed in black robes. A man with a bald head and the face of a snake. _Voldemort_.

"My wand Wormtail," he hissed at the pathetic man that was either bowing or cowering before him. Wormtail pulled out a scary white wand that resembled a bone, which Voldemort took gently in his hand and held it like a lover. "Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you Master." "The other arm Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed again. He held up the arm that wasn't a bloody stump and Voldemort pressed the point of the wand into his arm. Up above, the grey clouds started turning into the shape of a giant skull, and more clouds started streaming out of the mouth. Each cloud flew fast towards the ground and cleared away to show people dressed in long black robes with pointed hoods and odd masks covering their faces.

"Thirteen years it has been since I stood before you, and yet here you are as though it were only yesterday," Voldemort started going on and on, ripping the masks off a few of the Death Eaters and chewing them out about how they never tried to find him. I even heard him talking to Lucius Malfoy, the slimiest of them all.

"My Lord, can it be?" one of them seemed to finally notice that I was sitting right next to him, and he was looking at me oddly. It was really creeping me out. "Did you finally find her?" What?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked before thinking, and I really regretted it. Now all the Death Eaters were staring at me and so was Voldemort.

"Yes. It would seem that Wormtail has proved himself for something useful for once in his miserable life!" Voldemort said as he raised his wand and waved it in Wormtail's direction. The bloody stump that was his arm soon became this glittering silver hand and when he tried it, Wormtail punched right through the tombstone beside me, pieces of broken rock flying and cutting at my face and hands. Voldemort stepped away from the center of the circle of Death Eaters and crouched down in front of me. No matter how scared shitless I was, I didn't try to back away or anything. "My dear Samantha."

"How do you know my name?" I snarled at him, and I felt my head collide with the tombstone again as Lucius Malfoy came over and back handed me across the face.

"How dare you talk that way to the Dark Lord?" he spat at me. Then I heard him practically howling in pain as Voldemort used a curse to have him down on his knees.

"And how dare you treat them one girl that can restore me to my glory in such a way?" What did he mean? How would I do that? I'm not helping that jackass!

"My dear Samantha, do you know who you are?" Voldemort asked me.

"Samantha Carlett. Daughter of a Quidditch player and a healer. So what?"

"Oh my dear, you are so much more than that!" he laughed. "Do you have any idea about your family? Your father's family to be exact?" I didn't answer him, but he took that as a sign to go on.

"Over a thousand years ago, there were four famous wizards and witches that were known around the world. There was Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard all this. The four of them were the ones who created Hogwarts, Slytherin felt that only pure bloods should have been allowed in the school, the other three didn't care, then there was that whole bit about the Chamber of Secrets in the school," I droned on about it. I know- not the smartest move to play against a psycho wizard, but I didn't really care. "If I wanted a history lesson, I would have stayed in Professor Binns class. Get to the point."

Voldemort didn't look happy that I interrupted him, but he continued without hurting me. "Then perhaps you have heard about one very interesting prophecy that was made during their time." Huh? A prophecy? What does that have to do with all this?

"Well darling Samantha, the prophecy stated that there would come a descendant of Slytherin that would become the most feared wizard in the world, and that if his enemy were to join forces with the a female descendant of Godric Gryffindor, then he would be destroyed. But the prophecy also indicated that if Gryffindor's descendant were to join with Slytherin's bloodline, then they would become the most powerful of the entire wizarding world.

"Now for centuries, the family bloodline of Slytherin anxiously awaited for a daughter to be born in Gryffindor's family, but there were always sons, never a daughter," Voldemort kept going on. "Some believed that Godric Gryffindor had placed a spell on his family so that there would never be a daughter born in his family. Others simply believed that if there had been a possible daughter, the child was killed before she was even born." He nearly spat the last part out, his voice dripping with so much venom, he seemed more like a snake than before.

"But in actuality, there was a daughter, and she had been born in secret. But that pathetic excuse of a wizard that she had for a father had sent her as far away as he could to keep her from his enemies. She became a part of another wizarding family and continued to live in peace. The family bloodline of Godric Gryffindor continued to have female descendants until a little over fifty years ago."

"When you were a part of Hogwarts," I whispered, slowly trying to piece everything together, but I didn't want to see the final picture.

"Very good. When I finally found my true identity, I heard that the last female had died and her sons had their own sons. No daughters.

"And then, during the summer, I found something extraordinary. I find that there is a family that is connected to Gryffindor's bloodline. Perhaps you know the father of the family; Keifer Carlett."

"No. It can't be…" I whispered.

"Yes Samantha. You my dear, are the last female descendant of Godric Gryffindor and the key to my triumph."

"Wait a minute. If I'm Godric Gryffindor's descendant, then why was I placed in Hufflepuff? And why didn't I go to Hogwarts sooner?" I asked, trying to figure everything out.

"Can't you think of any reason?"

I tried filtering through all the info given to me. Godric Gryffindor… my ancestor….hiding… "It's… it's because it would have been a risk. If I went to Hogwarts, I'd have been put in Gryffindor when I first started, and then someone could have found out. And I was in hiding until last summer til I was found. Dad though Hogwarts was the safest place... with Dumbledore around."

"Yes Samantha. Now you should just accept your fate and join me. It will be much better if you do," Voldemort said in a 'soothing' matter. It just got me even more freaked out.

"No… No, I- I can't be… I can't… I can't. I can't! I won't!" I started tugging hard at the binding on my arm, trying to get away from this all, but it kept getting tighter on my wrist like Devil's Snare.

"Keep away from her!" Harry yelled out, bringing the attention to him.

"Ah, young Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were there," Voldemort said. He then started going on about Harry's past, more specifically, how his mother sacrificed herself to save her only son. When he showed that touching Harry's bare skin wouldn't hurt him anymore, Harry yelled in so much pain, I thought that the people buried underneath us could feel it.

While the Death Eaters were paying more attention to their master and enemy, I started pushing my wand up my arm and pass through the roots to get a hold of it. When I did, I cast a silent cutting charm and disentangled myself. The second I was done though, a hand shot out from behind me and covered my mouth while another pulled me backwards behind a tombstone. I finally tugged the hand away and turned to see Cedric.

"What are you doing here?" I felt like crying. This morning, I was pissed at the guy, now I thought I would die soon and I wouldn't have said sorry to him.

"The cup, it was a portkey. Doesn't matter, I'm so glad you're alright," he answered pulling me into his embrace, tears falling from his own eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nearly started bawling my eyes out right then and there.

"Cedric- we have to help Harry," I gasped for air after a second. But before he could answer me, we were hit by a spell and flew in different directions.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that our Samantha has another little friend that came for the party," Voldemort hissed as he tugged me up by my hair. "If you don't wish to join me for your own sake, then perhaps you will join for the sake of your precious boyfriend," he said as he started firing curses at Cedric, who would dodge, block, or be hit by them. When I saw him get hit by the torture curse, I saw red, and the rest of everything became one blur before all going to total darkness.

Ced's POV

Samantha started to glow a bright shade of blue. I don't know what it was, but it must have been powerful or You-Know-Who wouldn't have let her go as though his hand had just been burn badly.

Samantha rose a few feet into the air and everyone in the graveyard stood there and watched as her sweater and jeans turned into a flowing dress of deep gold and reds, her hair growing longer. When she opened her eyes, they were still the same green, but they seemed to glow brighter and held a haunting look to them.

"Heir of Slytherin," she said, but the voice that came out of her sounded powerful and dangerous, nothing like the voice that I knew. "It is time for us to end this, once and for all."

"There will be no end to this. Not until I have proved that I am the most powerful of them all and I rule both worlds," he hissed.

"Then so be it," Samantha answered and raised her wand, speaking something that I'd never heard before in my life. It sounded like a mixture of several languages, blended together so much that you wouldn't have been able to identify one of them. A bright gold and purple light came blasting from the end of her wand and shot straight at You-Know-Who. He shouted a curse back and I saw the bright green light shoot forward. Both spells connected with one another and then a strange gold sphere began to envelope the two of them.

"Samantha!" Harry and I both yelled, trying to break through, but it was no good. The Death Eaters on the other side also tried to get in to help their master, but they too couldn't get in.

Suddenly four white lights came from You-Know-Who's wand and each took the same of a person. Two were women, one who I recognized as a reporter for the Daily Prophet reported missing, and the other who I could only assume was Harry's mother seeing as she flowed out over to his side, followed by one of the ghosts who looked like an older version of Harry himself.

"Harry, the three of you must get to the portkey ! We can distract him for a moment, but only for a moment, do you understand?" Then he turned to me. "You must protect Samantha, do you understand? Protect her at any cost!" I wanted to say that I'd protect her with my life, but my mouth was so dry, I could only nod.

With that, the barrier began to fade, and Harry and I both ran towards Samantha while the Death Eaters were still trapped. The spirits all hurdled themselves at You-Know-Who as the connection broke and Samantha's eyes closed as she fell backwards, the dress turning back to her original clothes. I was able to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"Samantha! Samantha, wake up!" I yelled, shaking her slight frame, but her eyes remained close. I barely heard Harry summon the cup towards us, nor did I feel him grab onto my arm. My thoughts weren't working on anything else except worrying about Samantha. She was so pale, I thought that she might be-

* * *

**_So what do you think? PLZ R&R!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hey there! Chapter 13 ready!  
_**

**_Usual disclaimer so no bothering anymore with writing it. Just check out one of previous chapter's.  
_****

* * *

Ch. 13 Trouble and Explanations**

Ced's POV

When we landed in the stadium on the safety of Hogwarts grounds, I heard the crowd cheering for us, but I just kept shaking Samantha, praying that she'd wake up. The crowd then stopped when they saw that there was someone else with the champions that was not part of the tournament or conscious. One girl let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Professor, Voldemort's back!" Harry told the headmaster, trying to calmly explain what we had just witnessed, but I could hear the terror in his voice. Then I heard a squeaking and looked up to see Moody standing there.

A fury than was so intense, it would have matched the heat of the sun coursed through me, and I gently laid Samantha down and ran full speed at him, knocking him to the ground. There, I began to start punching him with everything I had in me.

"This is your fault!" I kept yelling at his face as I punched. Arms wrapped around me and tried to pull me off, but I broke through them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mr. Diggory, what has gotten into you?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Professor, that isn't Alastor Moody!" Harry yelled as he saw the imposter move to hex me. Dumbledore quickly registered what had been said and stupefied the man before he finished his curse. I was hauled off of him and watched as the face of Alastor Moody became the face of a young looking man that I'd never seen before.

"Bartimus Crouch Jr.," Dumbledore whispered in amazement. Crouch Jr.! He was sent to Azkaban for torturing Neville Longbottom's parents. I'd heard that he died years ago and buried on Azkaban grounds. How is he living?

"Mr. Diggory, would you please take Ms. Carlett to Mme. Pomfrey in the hospital wing? She needs proper attention," Professor McGonagall addressed me and I hurried back to a still unconscious Samantha. I felt ice form in my stomach. I scooped her small frame into my arms and ran towards the school, my father behind me.

"Ced, what happened?" he asked me in that fatherly tone that meant for you to answer him right away, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Samantha needed me more.

"My goodness!" Mme. Pomfrey gasped as she saw the many cuts and scrapes on my person and the unconscious girl in my arms. She indicated for me to lay her down on one of the beds and she quickly got to work. She forced me out of the room, even though I begged for her to let me stay.

"I need to make sure that she is alright and I cannot very well do that with you constantly looking over my shoulder, now can I?" she asked me before closing the doors in my face. So I stood outside the doorway, pacing back and forth as I waited for news about the girl I loved. It lasted two hours before I finally got an answer, and it wasn't one that I wanted to hear.

"It would seem that Ms. Carlett's magic is somehow defending her system as it also repairs the weakened areas. There is nothing that I can do right now except to keep her in here until she awakens. And of that, I'm not sure of how long that could be until. But you can see her for now." I ran back into the room as soon as she said so and what I saw was gut-wrenching.

Samantha was laid across the bed, her hands, face, and head all covered in white bandages spotted with red. The skin that you could see was so pale, it was almost impossible to know where the bandages ended and it began, and the black pjs that she had been dressed in made her even paler. I could say and do nothing except take a place in the chair beside her bed and gently clasp her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips.

"Samantha, I'm so sorry for everything!" I sobbed into her hand. "I was so stupid for fighting with you! I'll do everything needed for me to make it up to you, but please, just open your eyes! Please!" I kept begging and begging, but her eyes never opened. Eventually, I fell asleep sitting beside her bed, her hand still held between my own.

,:~:,

These past couple of days had been the hardest for me. The competition was finally over with for over a week now, but Samantha was still unconscious up in the hospital wing. I kept visiting as often as I could, and I saw that people had left flowers for her and get well cards, but it didn't change anything. I was almost worried that she'd never wake up. I would have killed that bastard that had caused all this, but Professor Dumbledore had informed Azkaban prison and they sent Dementors who removed what was left of his soul before I even woke up the next morning.

Dumbledore had informed the whole school that You-Know-Who was back and that he was the reason why Samantha was the way she was, but he didn't mention anything about her being related to Godric Gryffinor. I wondered if he even knew that part.

Dad had sent a letter to Samantha's parents telling them what I had told him, and they were terrified. I received letters constantly, each asking if there had been any improvement on their daughter's condition. I wanted to ask if they really had known about the prophecy or not, but I didn't want to be the one to break it to them if they didn't. But how could they not? Sixteen years living in the same country and then suddenly they decide to move to a completely different place? There was no coincidence. They had told me that they would be coming at the end of the week since they couldn't get away long enough from work. It's their daughter, for Merlin's sake!

After my final class, I went to my usual place which was right beside Samantha in the hospital wing. Mme. Pomfrey was so use to my being there that she had moved a more comfortable chair to Samantha's bedside, seeing as I sat there for hours on end.

I placed a bouquet of white lilies that Samantha likes so much into one of the many vases that layered the table and sat down, taking her small hand in mine. Her eyes were still closed and they had a slight hollow and sunken look in them. Her skin had a slight bit of color, but was still deadly pale.

"So how is she?" Harry asked as he walked into the wing, followed by Ron and Hermione who each had bouquets of flowers.

"Still unconscious," I muttered, not even looking away from Samantha's face. "How are you feeling?"

"OK, I guess. Though I think I'd be in worse shape if Samantha hadn't saved us," Harry said. He was right, but I was wishing at the moment that she had tried to save just herself. Maybe then she wouldn't have been like this. Then I heard it.

It was so soft that I hardly even heard the small moan. I looked at her face to see Samantha's eyes begin to flutter open. Her hand slightly twitched in mine, fingers slowly curling around mine. When I saw the beautiful emerald green, I nearly started crying again right there.

"Ow! My head…" she muttered as her free hand came up to touch the side of her head. "What the hell… where am I?" She looked over at me, finally realizing I was there. "Cedric? What?" I broke down then, pulling her into my arms so tightly, like she would disappear if I didn't.

,:~:,

After a few more days under the watchful eye of Mme. Pomfrey, Samantha was finally able to return to her dorm to pack her things. Luckily, the final exams had been last month so she didn't need to worry about that.

I could tell Samantha wasn't ready to go back home. After she woke up in the hospital wing, she told me that she didn't want to be around her parents. I sent an owl to my dad and he said that if she wanted, Samantha could stay at our house for the summer. When I told her, she immediately jumped on the idea.

So that was how it was the entire ride back to King Cross' station; Samantha sitting there rigid and unmoving while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were playing some games before they couldn't use magic for the next two months. The thing I was most nervous about was her parents, who were planning on meeting us at the station and try to talk their daughter into coming home with them. As much as I didn't want her to, I thought it would be safer for her if she stayed with them.

When we finally arrived at King's Cross, I noticed my father in his usual brown robes and my mother in her favorite muggle clothing, and standing right beside them was Mr. Carlett and who I only guessed was his wife.

Sammi's POV

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at my parents as I got close enough. I'm positive that I would have just ran off or something if Cedric wasn't beside me, keeping me calm as he gently rubbed my arm up and down.

"Sweetheart, I know that you're upset," Mom began, but I cut her off before she could continue.

"Upset doesn't even _begin_ to describe how I feel right now Mom- oh, wait. Are you going to tell me that you really aren't my parents and that Eric isn't my brother," I asked staring into green eyes like my own, hers filled with a self-loathing and mine with a blinding fury.

"Someone talking about me?" my little brother came up behind me with his things, and I'm sure it was quite a sight; two adults looking ashamed and like they should be beaten with a stick, a teenage girl who looked willing to do the beating, and her boyfriend keeping her from doing so. Yeah, great family Christmas card picture, huh? "What's going on here?"

"Perhaps we should take this to another place," Mr. Diggory suggested, causing me to jump out of my skin. I hadn't even noticed that he was there. The woman beside him must have been his wife seeing as she looked like a female duplicate of Cedric. Talk about your first impressions. She must think I'm nuts now!

The trip to home was quick thanks to the Floo powder, but I still didn't like it. It just meant that I'd be listening to my parents begging me to stay sooner. After everyone took a seat in the living room, I looked accusingly over at my parents.

"Tell me the truth. Did you know about me?" I asked.

Mom looked away, but she was the one to answer before my Dad said anything. "I didn't know until after your brother were born. Your father told me that he had kept it a secret so that he wouldn't frighten me."

"And you guys never thought of telling _me_ because…?"

"Sweetheart," Dad spoke up. "We were planning on telling you. We were planning on telling you after the Quidditch tournament, but then there was the Death Eaters attack on the camp grounds, and we thought it would have been better if you didn't."

"So let me get this straight- because you thought that if I didn't know that _I_ was descended from one of the most powerful wizards that there ever had been and that _I_ was going to be the one to stop _Voldemort_ from pretty much destroying everything and everyone dear to me, everything would be _fine_?" I nearly shouted at them. "Don't you think that would have been my choice?"

"Samantha, I know what you must be thinking-"

"No Dad, you don't. I find out that I've got more on my shoulders than Harry Potter, from the guy that would kill me if I don't join him I might add, that I'm actually a part of a very powerful family bloodline, and that my parents kept the entire truth from me all my life!" I was pacing now, and I needed to get this out fast before it got ugly. "At the beginning of the year, I was worrying about what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Turns out I might not have to worry since I might not be living for much longer!"

"Samantha, don't talk like that!" Cedric said as he jumped up and wrapped me in his arms tightly. "I nearly lost you this year. I don't want to think that you will be gone." I closed my eyes as I felt him tremble and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I really was doing nothing but causing problems for everyone today. It's just so infuriating to find out that your parents only tell you about something really big in your life after someone else did. I was scared. Yes, I'll admit it- Samantha Carlett was scared.

"Samantha," my father finally spoke up. "I don't blame you for being upset with your mother and I. Hell, I expect that you're more upset with me than anyone else, and I understand that you probably don't even want to be anywhere near us. That's why I'm letting you make the choice of where you want to go now. You can stay here if you want to, or you can go with the Diggorys."

"What? Keifer, you can't be serious!" Mom nearly yelled. "She's just a girl!"

"Lynette, Samantha isn't a child anymore, and we can't keep treating her like one either. It's her life and she has the right to do what she wants to. We kept her in the dark for long enough," Dad answered her.

I really felt terrible now. I was ready to keep tearing at them like there was no tomorrow and he does this. But then I thought 'why?' They're my parents, the people who raised me. If I was in their position, wouldn't I have done the same thing for my baby girl? They really were just trying to look out for me.

"Daddy?" I said as I felt the tears form in my eyes. He just looked at me with that look he would give me when I was younger like the time I scraped my knee the first time I rode a broom. I felt like I was five again as I bolted from Cedric's arms into my father's, crying. He just held me close and kept apologizing in my ears. Little did I know that all this trouble was only the beginning of it all and my life would never be the same again.

* * *

**_That's all she wrote for this chapter. Hope you liked it._**

**_R&R!_**

**_Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)  
_**


	15. AN again

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**It's little, old me again! I just decided that I'm going to end New Friends and Romances here and give the story a sequel. That way, I've got more to work with. I think I'm going to have the sequel set for during Deathly Hallows, that way, it'll give me a little more room to work with.**_

_** I would just like to ask my readers that if they have any ideas for what could be a good title for the sequel and if they do, please tell me. Afterwards, I think I'll make a poll out of the top five and let everyone decide. If you'd be able to help me, I'd appreciate it like you have no idea!**_

_**Thank you all for the favorites and all the reviews. They were really helpful and really sweet!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


End file.
